


Sadie Hawkins Dance

by ZenyattaFan127



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Coming of Age, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Violence, Purgatory, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyattaFan127/pseuds/ZenyattaFan127
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance has arrived at Purgatory High School. Nicole Haught wants only one person to ask her. Will things go the way she wants?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin Jett, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 98
Kudos: 235





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FanFic. I got the idea listening to a song by Relient K called Sadie Hawkins Dance. I thought this would be a cute story to throw my two favorite ladies in. I owe a big thanks to three people who helped edit and proof read this story for me: @BMovies212, @eva2k0, and @Leann_233. I appreciate the feedback and help with some wording. 
> 
> I started this as a one shot. This might grow into a larger one shot story. I want to see how the feedback is on this story before I make a decision. I hope you all enjoy this! If you like it, don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos.
> 
> I don't own anything Wynonna Earp or anything by Relient K.
> 
> Here is a link to Sadie Hawkins Dance:  
> https://youtu.be/v63ccRzlppg

Nicole woke on a gloomy Monday morning with a feeling that something was going to happen to her. She wasn’t quite sure if it was a good or bad feeling. One thing was certain: today felt different. 

Nicole’s mom, Jane, gently poked her head into Nicole’s room. “Sweetie, are you up? It’s another wonderful day to be at Purgatory High!”

Nicole groaned as she rolled back over in bed. “You are way too chipper for me this morning.”

“Sounds like someone has a case of the Mondays!” replied her mom.

“Tell me you didn’t watch Office Space again,” retorted Nicole.

“Maybe! Anyways, your sweater and khaki pants are clean and over on your desk,” Jane told Nicole.

“Thanks mom,” Nicole grumbled as she grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

After a hot, steaming shower, Nicole tossed on her olive high-neck infantry sweater, khaki pants, and black and white checkered, slip-on Vans. Her hair was tossed up into a messy, but acceptable bun. She proceeded to head downstairs to grab breakfast. She quickly ate her Dinosaur egg oatmeal, grabbed her car keys and headed off to another day at Purgatory High School. 

Nicole was a junior. Her mom had moved them to the small town of Purgatory during Nicole’s freshman year. She was not a brainiac nor was she a jock. Nicole was an average student with a great sense of humor. She had a handful of friends, but no one understood her like her best friend, Jeremy Chetri. 

Once at school, Nicole was passing by the girls restroom when she overheard an unusual amount of whispering and giggling. She caught a few words as someone opened the door to leave: Sadie Hawkins Dance. 

Nicole froze mid step. A dance? A Sadie Hawkins Dance? Nicole’s ears started to hurt after hearing all the shrieking and gossiping that came from the girls’ restroom. She knew she had to find Jeremy immediately. She started down the hall at a very brisk pace as a small smile began to appear on her face.

As she rounded the corner, she nearly ran somebody over.

“Hey! Watch it! Oh, hey Nicole!”

“Jeremy! Have you heard the news?,” asked Nicole.

“What news?,” Jeremy inquired.

“This Friday, Purgatory High will be hosting a Sadie Hawkins dance!” Nicole said with a quiet enthusiasm.

“Sadie Hawkins… now that’s where…” Jeremy started.

“…the girls ask the guys, yes. Well in our case the girl asks the girl and guy asks the guy… hopefully.,” Nicole replied with promise showing brightly in her eyes.

“Are you hoping she will ask you?,” Jeremy asked tentatively.

“She doesn’t even know I exist.,” Nicole replied sadly.

“That’s not…,” Jeremy started as the bell for class rang.

Nicole didn’t have a chance to clarify what Jeremy was about to say. She knew Jeremy was friends with her, but that didn’t mean she knew about Nicole.

Nicole was ready for her first period class. She grabbed a seat at the back of her history class. Anytime she could grab a quick nap, she would. History was not her favorite subject, unless it was music history. Today, she had to give a presentation on England.

As she wrapped up her epic presentation, she ended it with a well-deserved shout out to The Beatles. The class politely clapped and Nicole bowed to her classmates. 

While walking back to her seat, she threw out the only English pun she had. “England doesn’t have a kidney bank, but it does have a Liverpool.” She had the class rolling with laughter. 

As she said her clever pun, she noticed a certain brunette walking by the open door to the classroom. 

Nicole could have sworn she saw the tiniest smile as the beautiful brunette glanced her way, their eyes briefly connected.

She wasn’t sure what a heart attack felt like, but she’s pretty sure she just had one.

Nicole wasn’t sure how she got through her next few classes. The only thought that kept running through her head was the possibly that she smiled at her pun. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime. 

She had her lunch in her backpack, and scanned the cafeteria for some good seating. Jeremy texted her that he was running late. He was going to try and ask this boy to the Sadie Hawkins that he has been practically stalking. His name was Tobin? Or Robin? Nicole couldn’t remember.

Nicole saw an open spot by the cheerleaders eating. She started to head that way, until she was stopped by someone she avoided at all costs. Champ Hardy. He was the most popular guy in school. Not to mention the quarterback. 

Champ saw where Nicole was headed and stepped in front of her and asked where exactly she was going.

Nicole told him, “That table behind the cheerleaders.”

Champ made Nicole slightly nervous. She did not deal with confrontation well. They might have been around the same height, but Champ was built like a tank. Nicole… more like a gangly giraffe.

He proceeded to ask her if she’d like a beating.

Nicole quickly said, “That’s one thing I won’t be needing!”

Nicole did have two qualities Champ didn’t have. She was smart and cunning.

Before Champ could comprehend what happened, Nicole took off down the next hall running.

For the second time that day, Nicole almost bumped into someone as she turned a corner.

Only this time, she was stopped by a girl so stunning…

Waverly Earp.

Nicole stood wide-eyed, mouth agape, staring at the objection of her affection. Not quite sure what to say. “Sorry for almost running you over because your ex-boyfriend threatened to give me a beating” didn’t seem like a smooth opening line to the girl she wants to impress.

“Uh..um..hi,” Nicole said shyly.

Nicole seemed to lose all ability to speak as she subtly looked Waverly up and down. Her cheerleading outfit was definitely something out of Nicole’s fantasies. 

“Your smooth and good with talking,” Waverly chuckled.

“I..um..”

“Your Jeremy’s Nicole right?” Waverly asked.

“Well, I’m not HIS Nicole, I’m my own Nicole… wait, you know who I am?,” Nicole paused.

“Of course, I know who you are. I’ve seen you around. I’ve tried to find an excuse to come and talk with you,” Waverly said as she glanced down at the floor.

“You what?,” Nicole couldn’t hide the surprise in her voice.

“I have had my eyes on you for quite some time Nicole. I just never gathered the courage to approach you. I actually have something I wanted to ask you,” Waverly said bravely.

“You can ask me anything.,” Nicole replied quickly.

“Will you go with me to the Sadie Hawkins?,” Waverly asked with all the confidence she could gather.

Nicole knew today was going to be different. She just didn’t know her wildest dreams would come true. Suddenly her day didn’t seem so gloomy.


	2. Unexpected Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one shot. It's not anymore. I don't know how many chapters it will be. I'm enjoying writing this story and seeing where the characters take me. I will try to post one chapter a week. I will try to stay with that timing. I have school and life, so I'll stick to this as best I can. I'd love to hear any comments you have about this story. It's my first fic. Let me have those comments! Enjoy!
> 
> Again, a big thank you to @eva2k0 for helping with grammar and wording! Your help is most appreciated! A shout out to @StefanielleF for additional corrections!

Nicole wasn’t sure if she had died and gone to heaven. She suddenly forgot how to do any basic functions. 

When Nicole thought of an angel, the girl standing before her fit that description. 

“Anybody home? Nicole?”

Hearing her voice brought the shy girl out of her thoughts and back to the present.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again?” Nicole asked in disbelief.

“Which part?,” Waverly asked with a sly smirk. “The part where I asked if you were home, or asking you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?”

Nicole blushed.

“I am still waiting on an answer…”

“Why? Why me?” the redhead asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” questioned Waverly.

“We have never spoken, and I guess I’m confused as to why the most beautiful girl in the whole school is asking me to the Sadie Hawkins?” Nicole said shyly.

“The most beautiful girl, huh?” Waverly asked boldly as she raised an eyebrow.

Nicole’s face immediately turned the color of her hair. She looked down, hoping Waverly didn’t notice.

But Nicole wasn’t that lucky. Waverly totally saw.

Nicole mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like “Yes.”

Waverly stood looking at the adorable redhead with an amused look on her face.

“I know this might seem unusual, but there is something about you Nicole Haught. I want to know more about you. It took every ounce of courage for me to ask you to the dance. I completely understand if you want to say no“.

“Iwouldlovetogowithyoutothedance…” Nicole rushed out in a flash.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” Waverly asked cautiously.

Nicole took a deep breath in. “I would love to go to the dance with you.”

Waverly smiled the biggest, brightest smile Nicole had ever seen.

“Great! Can I get your number?” 

Nicole looked up into Waverly’s beautiful green eyes and noticed the subtle hints of blue.

“For dance inquiries only.” Waverly said as she winked at Nicole.

“O-of course.” Nicole took Waverly’s phone from her, and entered her number in.

As Nicole handed Waverly her phone back, their fingers gently brushed together. 

Chocolate brown eyes shot up and were met with green eyes staring back. The moment quickly came to an end as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

“Well, I better be heading to class.” Waverly said reluctantly.

“O-okay.” Nicole stuttered. 

“I’ll see you later?” Waverly asked as she raised her eyebrows and leaned in towards Nicole.

“Yeah. Um. Yes. Definitely.” Nicole rambled.

Waverly flashed her another mega-watt smile and started down the hall. Nicole turned around and started down the hallway to her next class. When she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out of her back pocket and glanced at the screen. 

It was an unknown number.

Slowly turning around and looking down the hall, her eyes fell upon a mischievous looking Waverly.

Nicole answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Now you have my number. Make sure you use it.” Waverly hung up, winked, and continued on her way to class.

Nicole stood in the middle of the hall, watching her long-time crush walking away with a little extra sway in her step.

“What just happened.” she thought to herself.

***

Luckily, Nicole had science next with Jeremy who was her lab partner. Jeremy beat Nicole to class. Walking in with wide eyes and a look of disbelief on her face, Jeremy immediately knew something was up.

“Nicole? Everything alright?”

“Umm… I think so?” Nicole still wasn’t quite sure what had just happened in the hallway. 

“Well, spit it out!” Jeremy asked impatiently.

“I have a date to the Sadie Hawkins…” Nicole said slowly.

“I hope it’s not that Shae character. She is always staring at you. It’s quite frankly bordering on stalker status. You could do so much better than her Nicole. She’s always such a bit-“

“Waverly Earp asked me.” Nicole blurted out, hoping to stop Jeremy’s ranting.

Jeremy stopped talking immediately. He turned slowly towards Nicole. His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and his smile could have rivaled the Chesire Cat’s. 

If Jeremy was talking fast before, that was nothing to what was about to come out of his mouth.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe that your long-time secret crush asked you out! And I didn’t even get to tell you, but Robin asked me to the Sadie Hawkins!! We need to start planning outfits! Did you and Waverly talk about color schemes? We have less than a week! I am so unprepared for this…”

As Jeremy started creating a to-do list, Nicole sat and let it sink in. Waverly Earp asked her to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She has had a crush on Waverly from the second she saw her, her first day at Purgatory High two years ago. 

Nicole thought back to the first time she saw Waverly. She was in the office, waiting for the office assistant to figure out where she had put Nicole’s school map and class schedule. As Nicole stood there patiently, she just happened to look up, and she was met with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. 

Nicole could have sworn time slowed down. She watched as a beautiful brunette walked by the window talking with a blonde girl, both sporting cheerleading uniforms. The eye contact was brief due to the worst office assistant in the history of office assistants. 

Nicole suddenly had her map and schedule thrust into her hands. The office assistant told her that the bell for first period was about to ring, so she better get going. 

Nicole glanced back at the window, but the brunette was gone. 

The glance lasted only seconds, but Nicole had a feeling that wasn’t the last she had seen of the beautiful cheerleader. 

“Earth to Nicole?? Have you been listening to anything I’ve been saying?”

Nicole snapped back to reality and out of her daydream.

Jeremy had a slightly panicked look on his face.

“Do you think Waverly would want to double date to dinner before the dance?” Jeremy asked.

“Umm… I’m not sure. We didn’t discuss any details, but I can text her and ask.” Nicole whispered as she pulled out her phone discreetly.

Nicole had never known Jeremy to not pay attention in Science and made a mental note to make fun of him later. 

“YOU HAVE HER NUMBER?????” Jeremy whisper shouted at Nicole.

“She asked for it, and I gave it to her. Since we are going to the dance together, it makes sense.” 

“I don’t understand how you can sit there and be so calm and sensible about this!! You’ve hard-core crushed on this girl for two years!!“ Jeremy exclaimed.

“You are not helping my nerves, Jeremy.” Nicole said quietly.

Their science teacher turned around and glared at them as a warning. Nicole gave Jeremy a look he interpreted as “we’ll talk later.”

Nicole tried to pay attention. She seemed to have a one-track mind and a certain brunette was driving around it.

***

The school day was finally over. Nicole can’t believe it was still only Monday. She had never had such a crazy day in her time at Purgatory High.

As she grabbed her books from her locker, she looked up and saw Waverly walking towards her. 

Nicole managed to gather up some courage and spoke to Waverly first.

“Hey!”

It wasn’t the most original reply, but Nicole had done something she never thought she would. 

Nicole was met with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 

“Hey Nicole!” 

Nicole hadn’t thought this far ahead. What did she say after hey? 

“Did you know a sloth takes two weeks to digest its food?” Nicole blurted out.

Nicole froze. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Waverly. She can’t believe that’s the first thing that came to mind to say. 

Waverly didn’t seem fazed. 

“That’s a really cool fact! Do you watch Planet Earth? Or anything with David Attenborough?”

Nicole was shocked. She can’t believe she didn’t scare this wonderful girl off with her random outburst.

“Um… actually I do. I watch a lot of nature documentaries.” Nicole said bashfully.

Waverly reached her hand out and touched Nicole’s arm.

“Maybe we could watch them together sometime?” Waverly asked gently.

Nicole looked up slowly.

“I would really like that.”

Waverly flashed that radiant smile again.

“Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?” Waverly wondered.

“Um… nope nothing. Why do you ask?” Nicole inquired.

“Do you want to hang out with me, and we can go over some plans for the dance?” 

“I would really like that.” Nicole responded.

“Okay great! I’ll meet you here tomorrow after school?” Waverly said brightly.

“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole answered with a shy smile.

Waverly turned and walked out to the parking lot.

Nicole couldn’t believe how a mundane junior year turned into the most exciting time of her life.

And then it dawned on Nicole that Waverly had her hand resting on her arm through that whole conversation. Nicole was in trouble.


	3. More Depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I decided to post another chapter because I wanted to! Things are starting to take shape... Slowly, but surely. :] I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Leave a kudos or comment. Let me know what you are enjoying or not! I'll take any advice.
> 
> Again, a huge shoutout to @eva2k0 for correcting my goofiness! I sure appreciate your skills.

After a whirlwind of a day, Nicole finally arrived home. Her mom left her a note that she was out running a few errands. It was only Nicole and her mom. She never knew her dad, and no siblings. Her mom doesn’t like to talk about it. After years of asking, Nicole finally gave up hoping for a real answer. 

Nicole went upstairs, set her backpack down in her bedroom, and immediately put a record on. She walked across her room and plopped down on her nicely made bed. She took a minute and closed her eyes. 

Nicole’s room is modest in size. She has several band posters covering the light gray walls. When it came to music, Nicole was a fan of just about any genre. She had a massive collection of records that reside along one wall length of her room. Nicole found she could communicate how she is feeling the best through music. If she was stressed or angry, The Ramones were her jam. If she was happy and relaxed, belting out and dancing around to Billy Joel’s "Uptown Girl" was the greatest thing. 

Currently, Nicole had put on her Sam Cooke album. The soulful singer was crooning out "Bring It On Home to Me". When Sam Cooke serenaded her, this could mean one thing. Nicole was in a thoughtful, contemplative mood.

Nicole felt she had a lot to think through. 

Lots of emotions connected to one person: Waverly.

Nicole never thought too highly of herself. She felt like she just was. There was never any defining moment for her where she understood her purpose in life. She was just a girl in high school. Why was she expected to have her life all figured out? It was this thinking that led her to question why Waverly would ask her to the dance? She must be missing something.

There was a soft ding that came from Nicole’s pocket that drew her out of her thoughts. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and softly smiled when she saw a text message from Waverly.

[Waverly]: What is your favorite color?

[Nicole]: Blue. Why?

[Waverly]: You’ll find out tomorrow after school. 

[Nicole]: That’s very cryptic of you.

[Wavery]: I am a woman of mystery ;)

[Nicole]: You most certainly are. 

[Waverly]: We are taking a break from practice I have to get back, but I’ll see you tomorrow?

[Nicole]: Of course! Have a good practice. 

Nicole held her phone to her chest, closed her eyes, and tried to take deep breaths to slow her breathing down. Something about this girl makes her heart race, in person or not!

She heard her mom come through the door. Nicole put all thoughts of the beautiful cheerleader in the back of her mind… She wasn’t quite ready to open that can of worms to her mom. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she got up, and went downstairs to help her mom put the groceries away.

*** 

Nicole had never slept so terrible in her life.

She never had a problem sleeping. She would often pride herself in some of the things she could sleep through. 

Last night was the exception.

Nicole got up, had a quick shower, and then was suddenly faced with the huge decision of choosing the clothes she was going to wear on her date? hang out? with Waverly after school. She stood in front of her closet (mostly faced with an array of colors of flannel) and was thinking extremely hard about what to wear. She decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark gray shirt covered by a blue and black flannel. She wore her lucky shark socks and her gray and checkered, slip-on Vans. She threw her hair up into her typical messy bun. 

Nicole double checked her appearance before she walked down into the kitchen. Her mom took a second and observed Nicole.

Jane was very accepting of her daughter. Nicole was fearful of how she would react to her coming out as a lesbian. It had been just over a year ago that Nicole made the brave decision to come out to her mom. Jane went as far as trying to watch RuPaul’s Drag Race with Nicole every Sunday night. 

Since it was just the two of them, Jane became very good at reading her daughter and knowing when something was on her mind. 

“Good morning! How’d you sleep?” Jane brightly said.

“Eh… I slept okay.” Nicole replied sleepily.

That answer alone made Jane suspicious. She knew her daughter slept like the dead. She thought maybe she could be stealthy and try to get what it is out of Nicole.

“Really? Anything going on at school?” Jane asked with concern all over her face.

“No! No nothing going on at school.” Nicole replied a little too quickly.

“You know you can talk to me about anything honey. Whether it’s a class, Jeremy, or maybe even a girl?” Jane offered sincerely.

“I know mom. It’s nothing to be worried about.” Nicole smiled softly at her mom.

Nicole was so happy she had this wonderful relationship with her mom. She wanted to let the prior day’s events settle more before she mentioned anything.

Jane didn’t push anymore. She knew Nicole would come to her when she was ready.

“Okay. Well have a great day at school! Say hi to Jeremy for me!” Jane said a bit too enthusiastically. 

“Oooookay. I will mom. Check your weirdness.” Nicole said suspiciously as she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

*** 

Nicole pulled into the high school parking lot and just sat in her car for a few minutes. She wanted to gather her emotions and feelings. She wanted to be prepared and a bit charming if, when, she ran into Waverly.

After a few deep breaths, Nicole exited the car and made her way to the front of the school.

The first person she saw was Jeremy. She walked up to him and noticed he was speaking to a handsome, fit boy with well styled sandy-blonde hair. 

“Nicole! There is someone I want you to meet!” exclaimed Jeremy as he saw his best friend. “This is Robin Jett. He is my date to the dance on Friday.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Nicole said as she held out her hand to shake.

“It’s very nice to meet you too! Jeremy can’t stop talking about what a great friend you are to him.” Robin said beaming at Jeremy.

The attention from Robin sent Jeremy into an instant blush.

“Jeremy is the greatest friend I could ever ask for. He helped me through some of the hardest moments in my life.” Nicole stated proudly.

Jeremy turned another shade darker.

Before Robin could comment on Jeremy’s blushing, a familiar face popped out of nowhere.

“Hey Robin, Jeremy!” Waverly with that famous smile of hers.

“Hey Nicole.” She said flirtatiously as she turned towards Nicole.

“Hey Waves.” Nicole said with as much charm as she could muster.

Jeremy and Robin gave each other knowing glances. They were the go between of these two girls. They had an inkling about how they felt about each other. 

Waverly tore her eyes away from Nicole and addressed the group.

“So, have you guys figured out what you’re wearing already? Color schemes?”

As she said the last part, she looked directly at Jeremy. 

“What? I may have a few colors in mind for Robin and I.” Jeremy said unapologetically. 

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle at Jeremy’s admission.

Nicole thought to herself how could this adorable, beautiful, smart girl be interested in her? Interested enough to go to a dance with? 

As the thoughts ran through her head, Nicole suddenly realized that she was staring at Waverly. She also came to the fast realization that Waverly caught her staring.

Nicole turned a deep shade of red and looked down at her shoes to see if her laces were tied. She then realized… her shoes didn’t have laces…

When she dared to look back up, she noticed Waverly giving her adorable yet sexy smirk. Jeremy and Robin were in their own world, going on about different color schemes for their matching outfits. 

Nicole couldn’t look away from Waverly’s stunning eyes. Her eyes drifted to her smooth skin, her pierced ears, her trademark smile… Suddenly the bell rang for first period. 

Nicole nearly jumped out of her skin. 

Jeremy looked over in concern. “Are you okay? You seem jittery today.”

“Just a lack of sleep.” Nicole replied tiredly.

Jeremy knew how deep Nicole slept. That was a sign to him that something was going on.

Jeremy gave her a knowing look, and she subtly shook her head at him. He knew they would talk during science. 

Robin took Jeremy’s hand and started off towards their first period class. 

Waverly and Nicole hadn’t moved. They made eye contact and stood staring at each other as if time had slowed down. The moment was ruined by some jock, turns out it was Champ Hardy, as he bumped into Nicole hard as he walked by. He looked back and sneered at Nicole. She wasn’t quite sure why he had it out for her. 

Nicole looked back at Waverly and saw she was glaring at Champ’s back as he stomped down the hall.

They made eye contact once again. The warning bell went off, reminding them they had somewhere to be.

Waverly broke the silence, “We are still on for after school today right?”

Nicole shook her head quickly as a smile appeared on her lips. 

Waverly smiled and gave her a small wave and headed off towards her first period.

Nicole watched her walk away and let out a soft sigh. The final bell went off that signaled Nicole should be in class, in her seat. She took off down the next hall running.

*** 

During Nicole’s first period, study hall, she was doodling in her notebook since all of her homework was done. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She discreetly pulled out her phone to look at the message.

[Waverly]: Just wanted to say that flannel looks really good on you. 

Nicole smiled and thought about something to respond back to the girl who occupies her thoughts most days. 

Her teacher looked at her and told her she wasn’t as sneaky as she thought, and quickly put the phone back in her pocket.

She had a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the period.

*** 

Nicole was excited she had plans after school with Waverly. The only negative aspect of this was the fact that the school day dragged.

In the last period of the day, Nicole could barely keep her eyes off the clock, watching the minutes tick by as slow as possible. 

Her teacher was explaining the homework due the following day, and Nicole could barely focus enough to write the assignment down. As her teacher said the final instructions, the bell sounded, signaling the end of the day. 

Nicole had never packed up her bag so fast as she did that day. She bolted out of the classroom and sprinted to her locker, switching out the books she needed or didn’t need. After closing her locker, she tried to act as natural as she could. Her backpack slung over one shoulder as she looks up and down the halls looking for one particular girl. 

The halls were becoming filled with less and less students. Nicole still hadn’t spotted Waverly. She was starting to question if she was being stood up. She started pacing back and forth in front of the rows of lockers. Her mind going a million miles an hour thinking of everything that could be wrong.

Nicole was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn’t spot Waverly jogging down the hall. She didn’t stop pacing until she felt two hands brace against her biceps to get her to stop. 

As soon as she stopped and looked up, she saw Waverly looking at her with concern. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes… I thought that maybe… you forgot or didn’t want to-” Nicole said looking anywhere but at Waverly.

“What? Of course, I want to spend time with you! I’m sorry. I had to ask my last teacher for clarification on a project he just assigned.” Waverly explained sincerely.

“Oh okay. Well don’t I feel silly…” Nicole said with embarrassment.

“Hey..” Waverly looked Nicole in the eye, “I will never not show up without texting you or letting you know.” Waverly shared earnestly.

That gave Nicole a slight boost in confidence. She looked at Waverly and gave her a special Nicole Haught smile (dimples included).

“Okay. I just haven’t had much luck with people following through with what they say.” Nicole explained.

“Well, I think you’ve been around too many shitheads.” Waverly said without a filter.

“Waverly Earp. Did you just say shit?” Nicole said with faux surprise.

“Shut up Nic.” 

“Well, where are we going to hang out?” Nicole asked inquisitively. 

“It’s a surprise.” Waverly replied with a blinding smile.

“Lead the way.” Nicole said as she extended her arm out for her crush to head out to the parking lot.

Waverly headed towards to door, and as she passed Nicole’s extended hand, she spun around and put her left hand into Nicole’s right hand.

Nicole couldn’t wait to see how the rest of her day was going to go. It had taken a turn she was not expecting.


	4. Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing fic. In these crazy times, it has become an outlet for me. It's a way to get away from everything even just for a bit. Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Shoutout to my grammar/spell checker: @eva2k0

As Waverly led her out to the parking lot, Nicole had the biggest dimpled grin. She couldn’t stop thinking about her hand in Waverly’s. There was a moment where Nicole prayed to the lesbian goddesses that her hand was not sweating. She was pulled from her thoughts when Waverly stopped abruptly. 

Nicole had wondered if Waverly knew what car she drove. There were still a fair amount left in the parking lot. She stood by and watched as Waverly did some serious scoping. She glanced back at Nicole with a smirk of triumph.

Waverly started walking towards the back of the parking lot, furthest from the high school doors. Nicole was shocked that Waverly knew what car hers was.

Nicole rummaged for her car keys out of her left pocket, which was more awkward than one would think. Waverly stopped once more when they reached the car. She stood and appreciated the classic car that sat before her.

Nicole had already checked something off of her bucket list. She had wanted to completely restore a car from the 1950’s. She settled on a 1955 Ford Thunderbird. It had a sleek black exterior, black convertible top, white wall tires, and the seats were red and black vinyl. She bought the car as a rust bucket and was determined to bring it back to its former glory. It was one of the few things in her life that she genuinely was proud of.

“What do you think?” Nicole asked hesitantly.

“I think it’s beautiful Nicole. Did you rebuild it?” Waverly questioned as she walked around the car to the trunk.

“I did. I built it by myself. I worked at a mechanic shop last summer. I worked for parts to rebuild this beauty.” Nicole said with pride in her voice.

At hearing something other than uncertainty or doubt in Nicole’s voice, Waverly looked up and saw Nicole looking at her car with happiness she had never seen in the redhead’s eyes before.

Nicole looked up at Waverly and saw she was staring at her. Waverly quickly went back to looking intently at the car. Nicole took a deep breath and gathered some courage. She walked around the front of the car to meet Waverly at the passenger door. Nicole opened the door and held her hand out to help Waverly in the car. 

Waverly looked at her hand and then up into those chocolate brown eyes. She gave a small smile and took Nicole’s hand as she got in the car.

“Are you in?” 

“Yes, thanks Nic.”

Nicole shut the door and walked over to the drivers seat. She put the key in the ignition, put her hands on the wheel…. Then she realized she had no idea where she was going. Nicole turned towards Waverly, who smiled slyly back at her. 

“Need directions do you?” Waverly asked with a flirty tone.

“I certainly do, especially considering you’re the one with secrets here.”

Nicole almost short circuited with the realization that she had just openly flirted back with Waverly for the first time.

“Alright Casanova. Let’s take a right on the main road.” Waverly countered back.

As they headed out on the road, Waverly giving her directions as needed, Nicole started to wonder what Waverly’s taste in music was like. 

When Nicole rebuilt her classic car, she made a few updates in regards to the stereo system. She installed a multi-CD player and put in some Fender speakers. She wanted to keep her CD player because she didn’t like the idea of having every song at the tip of your hands. Since you can’t play records in a car, she thought CDs were the best bet.

“Would you be interested in listening to some music?” Nicole asked innocently.

“I would love to!’

“Hit number three please.” Nicole asked politely.

“You didn’t ask me what type of music I listen to?” Waverly asked curiously.

“I want to see your reaction to what I have already in.” 

Buddy Holly’s “That’ll Be The Day” started coming out of the speakers with rockabilly flair. 

Nicole turned her head just enough to see what her crush’s reaction was to the oldies. What she saw was not what she expected. Waverly was looking out the window and singing every word under her breath. 

Was this girl perfect or what?

“Are you shocked that I know who this is?” Waverly asked without looking over at Nicole.

“Honestly? Yes. Not a lot of people these days listen to music from the 50’s.”

“Buddy Holly is one of my favorite singers from the 50’s. Ray Charles is another good one. My favorite song by him is “Hit the Road Jack.”

“That’s my favorite Ray Charles song!”

Both young women looked at each other for what felt like hours but was only a matter of seconds. 

Nicole looked back to the road, wondering just where on Earth she was being taken to.

“Turn left into the parking lot coming up on your left.” Waverly instructed.

Nicole almost missed the turn, and was thankful Waverly mentioned something beforehand. 

As Nicole turned the car off, she hopped out of the car and jogged over to Waverly’s door, opened it, and held her hand out to help the beautiful brunette out.

Waverly put her hand in Nicole’s without a second thought. When she was out of the car, she felt Nicole start to pull her hand away. Waverly immediately squeezed her hand, so it stayed exactly where it was. 

Once Nicole realized Waverly wanted her hand in hers, she blushed so intense she could feel it creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

“Have you ever been out here?”

Nicole slowly looked up and took in her surroundings. Waverly had directed her to the edge of town to an old, unused trailhead. 

“I didn’t even know this was here.” Nicole said honestly. 

“Not very many people know about it. It used to be a beautiful, well-cared for hiking trail that was used frequently. I think the city suffered budget cuts a few years ago, and the upkeep for the trail became too much. There were other issues that had a greater need to be done.”

“Do you come here often?” Nicole said with interest.

“Yes. This is where I come to escape when I have a bad day. If you walk about 30 minutes up the trail- well I guess you’ll just have to see.” Waverly said excitedly.

“What are we waiting for?” Nicole said with her ridiculously adorably dimpled smile.

Waverly loved Nicole’s dimpled smile. She observed (not in a creepy stalker way) that Nicole’s real smile was her dimpled smile. Waverly wanted to be the one to make Nicole smile like that.

Nicole gently squeezed Waverly’s hand as they headed up the trail. “Where did you go? I felt like I lost you for a minute.”

“You did, but only because I was thinking how cute your dimples are.” Waverly said coyly.

Nicole gulped. Her whole body tensed up. She felt Waverly lean into her until their shoulders were touching. Nicole felt her body relax as she felt Waverly’s fingers running over her knuckles, calming her.

They walked up the remainder of the trail in comfortable silence. When they reached the end of the trail, Nicole audibly gasped at the view she saw.

The trail ended in a little clearing that overlooked a meadow. The meadow was covered in beautiful wildflowers. If you listened closely, you could hear the chirps from crickets, the song of an American Goldfinch, and the soft barks of a red fox. It was the second most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

There was a small log that Waverly had sat on and patted next to her for Nicole to join her.

There was a small gap of space between the two. Nicole was too busy taking in the scenery when she felt Waverly lay her head on her shoulder.

Nicole laid her head on Waverly’s and reached for her hand.

The redhead was the first to speak. “Thank you for bringing me here. This is my new favorite place.”

“Oh no! You cannot go around taking other people’s cool meadows” Waverly said in jest.

“I’m not taking it if I come here with you, am I?” Nicole flirted.

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled.

The pair sat and got to know each other better as the sun slowly started to set. Waverly learned that Nicole was a huge music nerd, and her celebrity crush was Sara Lance. Nicole learned that Waverly was a huge history buff and loved painting. 

As much as they wanted to stay out there and continue talking, they both knew they had a 30-minute walk back to the car. 

Once they were back on the road, Nicole realized she had no idea where Waverly lived. 

“Where would you like me to drop you off?”

“My house is about ten minutes from the school. I appreciate the ride.”

“Anytime. Thank you for the amazing day today. I love nature, and today was the first time I had been out in a while.” Nicole replied.

As Waverly’s house came into view, she noticed there was a long driveway up to the decently sized homestead. There was an entrance arch and a mailbox (that was falling apart) that had ‘Earp’ prominently displayed. 

“You can stop here.” Waverly said as they pulled into the driveway.

“Are you sure? I can take you up to the door.” 

“It’s okay. It must be true what they say.”

“What who says?” Nicole asked in confusion.

“That chivalry isn’t dead.” 

Waverly winked at Nicole.

“Oh! I have something for you.”

“What is it?” Nicole asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Waverly rummaged around in her backpack for a minute, and then pulled out a royal blue and dark gray paracord bracelet. She held it out to Nicole.

“I made this for you last night. You said blue was your favorite color and I notice you wear gray a lot, so-“

“You made this for me?” Nicole said incredulously. 

“Of course, I did. You need to accessorize with your ‘too cool for school’ outfits.” Waverly teased. 

“No one has ever made me anything. This is amazing. Thank you Waverly.”

Nicole struggled to snap the bracelet on her wrist. Waverly reached over and snapped it for her. As her fingertips brushed the inside of Nicole’s wrist, their eyes snapped to meet each other. 

As they sat turned towards each other, Waverly’s hands were stilled on Nicole’s wrist, the brunette started to lean towards Nicole. Her eyes darted to Nicole’s slightly parted lips.

Nicole’s breathing started to pick up as her heart started to race. She glanced down at Waverly’s lips coming slowly towards her. Her thoughts started to spiral out of control. ‘Waverly Earp is leaning in to kiss me. Am I a good kisser? Well, I certainly can’t answer that, and no one has kissed me before… Oh man I’m screwed’

Waverly could see all the thoughts and emotions flying around Nicole’s head as she slowly leaned in closer. Against her better judgement, her lips met Nicole’s cheek. As she started to pull away, she smelled something that was familiar and calming. Vanilla.

Nicole slightly turned her head in towards Waverly as she pulled back. They were so close to each other that their noses were almost touching. 

Waverly sat back down into her own seat. “Well, I had a great time today Nicole. We should definitely do it again.”

“O-of course.” Nicole replied shakily.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” Nicole said with a dimpled smile.

Waverly smiled as she exited the car and started the walk up to her house.

Nicole waited until she saw her go inside until she started her drive home.

*** 

Later that night as Nicole was relaxing in bed, she received a text from the only person occupying her mind.

[Waverly]: Soooo… I just realized in all of our time together, we didn’t actually discuss any dance details…

[Nicole]: Well, let’s get some figured out now.

[Waverly]: Are you planning on wearing a dress?

[Nicole]: God no. I’m hoping you are?

[Waverly]: Definitely! I already have my shoes. Just need the dress!

[Nicole]: I have no idea what I’m going to wear, but I’m thinking a bow tie and suspenders might be involved.

[Waverly]: Oh my god I would die.

[Nicole]: Any particular colors?

[Waverly]: Blue for sure ;) and what about silver or a gray color?

[Nicole]: That sounds good! I’ll probably do a more blue/black color scheme. It should work though.

[Waverly]: That sounds great! Has Jeremy roped you into going shopping with him yet?

[Nicole]: Not yet. I’m waiting for it though. I know it’s coming. Lol.

[Waverly]: I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.

[Nicole]: Same Waves.

[Waverly]: I like that. Good night Nic.

[Nicole]: Night.

***

Nicole smiled through her morning routine the following day. She had thoughts of a brunette holding her hand, head on her shoulder, and that kiss on the cheek. It was two days until the dance, and she had the perfect date. She was floating.

As she pulled into her parking spot at the back of the lot, she saw Champ Hardy and Kyle and Pete York hanging out by the wall in front of her car. It was times like these that Nicole thought parking as far away from the high school doors was probably not the best idea.

She grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder, and tried to ignore the fact that Champ was walking towards her.

“Hey!” he yelled.

Nicole started walking faster.

“Hey! I’m talking to you.” Champ reached out and swung Nicole around to face him.

Nicole did not like confrontations. She was not physically strong. She really didn’t like anything to do with Champ Hardy. She can’t believe Waverly dated this punk.

Champ held onto her backpack strap and part of her shirt. 

“When I ask you a question, you stop.” He sneered down at Nicole.

Nicole didn’t say anything. She only gave him the nastiest look she could give.

“Cat got your tongue dy-“ Champ started.

He couldn’t even get the word out before Nicole kneed him in the crotch. He bent over in pain but did not fall to the ground. He didn’t let his grip go on Nicole.

He stood back up. His face twisted with rage. Nicole had never felt as scared as she did in that moment.

Champ pulled his fist back, aimed, and released it.

Nicole had never been in a fight. She had never had a black eye. She never thought it would be this painful. 

As Nicole laid on the asphalt, Champ leaned over her and whispered, “She will never choose you over me.”

Champ and the York boys got out of there quickly as people started to notice the commotion. 

Nicole laid on the ground, closed her eyes, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	5. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this fic. I am having a blast writing it. Every kudos and comment is greatly appreciated. I am considering creating a Spotify playlist with the music from the story (songs already mentioned and songs I'd like to use). Would anyone be interested in something like that? Also the dance is coming, I would love to hear if anyone has any song recommendations for high school dances, I would love to hear them! 
> 
> Thank you again to my grammar and goofy writing corrector, @eva2k0

Nicole had never felt so many emotions at once. Anger. Embarrassment. Sadness. She kept her eyes closed, not moving on the ground. She wiped the tear away and figured she should probably get out of the parking lot. She sat up and immediately noticed how sore her face felt. She winced as she barely touched the skin around her eye. 

“Nicole?” came a voice she wasn’t familiar with.

She looked up and saw a blonde girl walking towards her with concern written all over her face.

Nicole has seen this girl around school but has never formally met her. 

“Hi Chrissy.” Nicole said quietly.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she held her hand out to Nicole.

“I’m alright, but my ego is bruised. Not to mention the throbbing pain.” 

As Chrissy helped Nicole up, there was a small crowd that had started to gather. 

“What are you all looking at?” Chrissy asked angrily. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

The crowd quickly dispersed at the harshness of the cheerleader’s voice.

“Thank you.” Nicole said gratefully.

“Anytime.” Chrissy offered a smile. “Should we get you to the school nurse?”

“I’m not sure if I want to Waverly to see me like this.” 

Chrissy gave Nicole a look that she didn’t recognize.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Chrissy asked earnestly.

“I really do.” 

“Well, she’s going to be more upset if you avoid her because of your black eye. Friendly advice from me to you.”

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.” Nicole grumbled.

“Who did this to you anyways? I’ve never heard anyone talk bad about you. In fact, I’ve heard only great things about you.” 

“I’ll give you one good guess…”

“The only person I could think of, that would be so dumb, would be…”

Nicole started nodding her head.

“Champ did this?!?” Chrissy exclaimed.

“Yes. He threatened me saying Waverly would choose him over me.” Nicole responded as she looked towards the ground.

Chrissy put both of her hands on Nicole’s shoulders.

“Nicole, look at me.”

Nicole raised her head up just enough to look Chrissy in the eyes.

“Even if you weren’t in the picture, which you totally are by the way,” Chrissy winked at Nicole, “She would never go back to that caveman like boy-man. She regrets ever saying yes to being his girlfriend.”

“Really?” Nicole perked up at hearing this.

“Most definitely!” Chrissy confirmed.

“Well, that definitely makes this situation not seem so crappy.” 

“Let’s get you to the nurse’s office and get some ice on that eye.” Chrissy started walking towards the school with Nicole. 

“Did you know my dad is the Sheriff?”

Nicole honestly had no idea. She shook her head.

“I could put in a good word for you. He teaches a self-defense class.”

Nicole knew things were looking up.

*** 

To say Waverly went crazy, after seeing Nicole’s eye, was an understatement.

Chrissy got Nicole to the nurse’s station with no problem. She stayed by Nicole’s side as the nurse gave her painkillers and an ice pack. Waverly happened to be walking by because at that point she usually ran into either her best friend or her crush. 

Waverly burst into the nurse’s station like a bat out of hell. 

The slamming of the door made Nicole jump a foot in her seat. Chrissy turned around, not at all surprised that her best friend made an entrance like that.

“What. The. Hell. Happened?” Waverly said through gritted teeth.

Nicole blushed at the reaction that her injury pulled out of Waverly.

Chrissy looked down at Nicole, “Do you want to tell her? Or should I?”

“Somebody better tell me!” Waverly huffed.

“I was walking up to the school, and I got punched in the face.” Nicole avoided looking Waverly in the eye.

She then felt two hands cup her face gently. She looked up and was greeted by Waverly looking deep into her eyes.

Nicole saw concern, anger, and something softer…

“Who did this to you?” she asked softly.

“Champ.”

Waverly pulled Nicole close and gave her a slow, soft kiss to her forehead. Nicole closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

Next thing she knew, the soft lips and hands were gone.

She opened her eyes, and it was her and Chrissy left alone once again.

“What is she going to do?” Nicole asked nervously.

“She’s going to take care of the problem.” Chrissy replied nonchalantly. “May the odds be ever in Champ’s favor.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh.

*** 

Nicole was going through her day as if nothing had happened that morning.

Lunchtime rolled around and Nicole couldn’t be happier. She skipped breakfast that morning, and was starving.

She saw Jeremy and Robin sitting at their normal table. Nicole felt a slight bump to her shoulder. She looked over and saw Chrissy standing there.

“Hey! Mind if I eat lunch with you guys today?”

“Not at all!” Nicole said with a genuine smile, “Thank you again for the help this morning.”

“Anytime. I texted my dad about you signing up for the self-defense classes. He said he would be expecting you this weekend.”

“Awesome! Thanks!”

As Nicole and Chrissy sat down, they heard a voice yell from the hallway.

“CHAMP EUGENE HARDY!!!!!”

Nicole knew exactly whose voice that was. The entire cafeteria fell silent and was eagerly awaiting what would happen.

Waverly Earp came barreling through the cafeteria doors and headed straight for where Champ was sitting. 

Champ sat up a little straighter.

“Hey babe.” He replied with a sleazy grin.

“First of all, I’m not your babe. Second, of all, why are you going around punching people?” she demanded.

“I’m not punching anyone. Who told you that?” His eyes flicked towards Nicole.

That didn’t go unnoticed. “Don’t look at her. Look at me.” Waverly demanded. “You go anywhere near her again and we are going to have a very big problem on our hands… Is that clear?”

Champ glared back at Waverly. No female had ever spoke to him like that and he did not react well to it.

“It’s not my fault she is such a pus-“

Before Champ was able to finish his sentence, Waverly’s fist met his face with a sickening crack.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

Waverly had punched Champ right in his nose. There was so much blood it was unclear if she broke it. 

Champ howled in pain. Kyle and Pete York helped him up and lugged him off towards the nurse’s station without a word.

After the three boys left the cafeteria, Waverly was met with cheers. Champ was an idiot and a bully. He was well liked as a talented athlete, but tolerated as a human being.

Waverly looked around and found the eyes she could get lost in.

The pair just looked at each other from across the cafeteria. It was like in a movie where time was frozen for the love interests, but everything was moving full speed around them.

Waverly broke the eye contact and Nicole lost sight of her. She sat and absorbed what had just transpired in front of her. No one has ever done anything even close to that for her. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

Next thing she knew, she felt someone sliding into the seat next to her. A hand snuck into hers.

Nicole smiled. There was only one person who would do that. She looked up and was met with eyes filled with something she couldn’t decipher.

“Are you okay?” 

“I think I should be asking you that.” Nicole replied sincerely. She looked down at Waverly’s hand. Her knuckles already showing signs of bruising. “Waves, we should get you to the nurse’s station for some ice.”

“I’m good. I’ve had worse injuries with no first aid.” Waverly smirked. 

“No one has ever done anything like that for me. Won’t you get in trouble?” Nicole asked worriedly.

“One thing to know about Champ, he is a chauvinist. He thinks men are superior to women. The fact that the entire cafeteria saw him get punched by a girl will keep him quiet.” Waverly boasted.

“Well, I for one, am happy you finally decked him.” Chrissy chimed in.

“Way to defend your girl Waverly.” Jeremy said wiggling his eyebrows.

Both girls turned as red as Nicole’s hair. They looked at each other shyly but could not find words to say.

As Jeremy was about to call them out again, the lunch bell rang.

Nicole looked at Waverly, squeezed her hand, and helped her out from the table. 

As the two were about to separate, Nicole stopped Waverly.

“Thank you again for that. No one has ever defended me like that.” 

“You are worth so much Nicole. I want to be the one who finally opens your eyes to that.” Waverly said determinedly. 

Before Nicole had too much time to think about what she was going to do, she leaned in and pecked Waverly on the cheek. It could be described almost like a hit and run kiss. Nicole kissed Waverly and bolted out of the cafeteria towards her science class.

Waverly had a shit-eating grin on her face.

Chrissy, Jeremy, and Robin all stood knowing those two were endgame, even if they had only been talking to each other for three days. They just didn’t know it yet. 

*** 

The rest of the day flew by. 

Waverly would text Nicole that evening, she was at cheer practice with Chrissy. As Nicole walked by the spot where Champ punched her, she slowed down. 

She took a moment to herself.

She didn’t want to be weak anymore. Weak in the respect to physical appearance and to her mental state. Since meeting Waverly, she only wanted to become a better person. She wanted to become a voice for others who didn’t have one.

This was the day Nicole Haught had enough.

*** 

When Jane saw her daughter walk through the door with a bruised eye, she thought she was seeing things. Nicole didn’t get into fights. Nicole didn’t provoke people. She was stumped.

“Honey, what happened to your eye?” she asked as she got up from watching The Greatest Showman.

Nicole took a moment and chose her next words very carefully. If she told her mom the truth, she would have to tell her about Waverly. Was she ready for that? What was she waiting for? Her mom would know about Waverly soon enough considering they were going to the Sadie Hawkins together. 

“I was punched by a boy named Champ Hardy in the parking lot before school today.” Nicole confidently stated.

“Is that his real nam- you know that’s not important. Why did this boy punch you?”

“Because I am taking his ex-girlfriend to the Sadie Hawkins Dance on Friday.” Nicole said bravely.

“You have a date to the Sadie Hawkins?!?” Jane squealed.

Nicole could only laugh at her mom’s reaction.

“Yes. Her name is Waverly Earp, and she is the most beautiful, amazing, smart, athletic, wonderful girl I have ever met.” Nicole sighed dreamily.

Jane noticed Nicole’s heart eyes describing this girl that has captivated her daughter. She could only smile and be happy for her.

‘It sounds like you really like this girl. Now does she feel the same about you?” Jane questioned.

“Yes. She defended me today. During lunch, she yelled and punched Champ in the nose in front of everyone in the cafeteria.” Nicole replied.

“Wow. She sounds like quite the girl.”

“She really is.” 

“When do I get to meet her?” Jane asked excitedly.

“I’m not sure yet, mom. I’m picking her up for the dance. Maybe sometime this weekend? I’ll have to ask Waverly if she has any plans.”

“Sounds good sweetie. Now are you ready for McHottie and McSexy to sing “The Other Side”?”

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom. “You mean Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron?”

“Yes, but it’s not as fun to call them by their real names is it?” Jane stated.

“Sure mom, let’s watch it.” Nicole smiled and curled up into the side of the couch.

Jane knew Nicole hated confrontations, yet she hasn’t complained or said how she hates this town at all since being home. She thinks this has to do with a certain someone new in Nicole’s life and she couldn’t wait to meet her.

*** 

As Nicole relaxed up in her room, she had “Bulletproof” by La Roux playing in the background, she heard the familiar sound of a text coming through on her phone. 

She knew who it was even before opening it.

[Waverly]: So Chrissy and Robin want to take me dress shopping tomorrow after school for the dance.

[Nicole]: I figured. Jeremy is taking me shopping for the rest of my outfit.

[Waverly]: Does it feel like they are planning something?

[Nicole]: I can smell the conspiracy in the air!

[Waverly]: Lol. Glad I’m not the only one who noticed!

[Nicole]: Definitely not. Lol.

[Waverly]: I wanted to ask you something?

[Nicole]: Shoot.

[Waverly]: Why did you leave so quickly after you kissed me at lunch?

Nicole was not expecting that question. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

[Nicole]: I am not a confident person. I question everything I do before I do it. I have never had anyone care about me the way you do. Well besides my mom, but she doesn’t count in the scenario. It was a new feeling for me to have someone stand up for me. I usually blend in with the crowd. No one notices me. You have put the spotlight on me, and I feel like I matter to someone. I kissed you and didn’t think. After, I did think. It terrified me. When I get scared, I run.

Waverly read Nicole’s response over and over. What had happened to her that she feels like this? She wants to know everything about Nicole and undo the damage some idiot had caused her. 

[Waverly]: I liked the kiss. Next time don’t run.

Nicole read Waverly’s response over and over… and over… and over…

She suddenly couldn’t wait for Friday. If things went her way, she might get her first kiss with the girl of her dreams.


	6. Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me sometime to finish and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned, the next chapter is the dance! I'm thinking I might create a Spotify playlist with the music I plan on using in this fic? Anyone interested if I do that? I appreciate every kudos and every comment. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful grammar/weird saying corrector: @eva2k0 I word things weird, and I appreciate you catching them!

Panic.

That’s the best way to describe the atmosphere at school. Panic for the kids who still didn’t have dates. Panic for the kids who did have dates, but not their outfits finalized. Panic for last minute plans falling through. 

Nicole, however, was not panicking. She had the perfect date, her outfit mostly put together, and her plans finalized.

Jeremy insisted on going shopping with her, so Robin, Chrissy, and Waverly could get their last-minute items to complete their outfits.

Nicole and Jeremy only had some colors to go off of for outfit coordination with their dates. Other than knowing the basic color scheme and that Waverly was wearing a dress, Nicole had no idea what her date had planned. 

During science, Jeremy was frantically going over every aspect of his outfit to make sure he had everything. He needed a few things from the mall, and he thought Nicole would give him her honest opinion about different options.

Nicole only needed a few more things. She was deciding between a skinny tie or a bow tie? What shoes to wear? How was she styling her hair? The more questions that ran through her head… the more she began to panic.

“Oh no. You are not supposed to be panicking while I am!” Jeremy whispered to Nicole. 

“Sorry! I guess I have more things to figure out than I thought!” Nicole groaned as she put her head into her hands.

“Good thing it’s just you and I going shopping then, so you don’t have any distractions.” Jeremy replied slyly.

“The same could be said to you about a ruggedly handsome, athletic-“

Their science teacher cleared his throat and stared at the two friends. “If you two cannot pay attention, I’ll have to find you different lab partners.”

“Sorry” mumbled the two friends.

They glanced at each other and did their best to hold back a laugh.

*** 

They had all agreed to meet out in front of the school before splitting up into their designated groups. 

Nicole and Jeremy were the first two there. Robin shortly after, and Chrissy and Waverly were the last to show.

After pleasantries were exchanged, Nicole couldn’t help but think how lucky she was. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the brunette as she watched Jeremy ramble about something. 

As Nicole stared at Waverly with her mind focused on how lucky this was, she felt someone elbow her gently in the ribs. Chrissy was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile that told her, she had been caught.

Nicole gave a small shrug, and the movement was enough to catch Waverly’s eye. Waverly looked over at Nicole with a questioning look and that instantly made Nicole blush. Waverly looked to Chrissy who gave her a knowing smile. 

“Are you ladies ready to roll?” Robin asked Waverly and Chrissy.

Both girls answered in unison, “yes!”

Jeremy and Nicole smiled as the three of them linked arms and walked towards Chrissy’s blue Honda CR-V. Before reaching the car, Waverly turned to look back at Nicole and threw a wink her way.

“Well, shall we?” Nicole gestured dramatically with her arm.

“Let’s go get accessorized!” Jeremy said with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Do you know where they are heading to?”

“I can’t say for sure, but honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if they ended up at the mall” Jeremy said casually.

“Aren’t we going to the mall?” Nicole asked quizzically.

“Yes.”

“Wasn’t the point of this to be a surprise from our dates? 

“Yes.” Jeremy replied calmly.

“Doesn’t it seem silly to you that we will be shopping in the same place as them?!?” Nicole said with frustration in her voice.

“Yes, but isn’t that part of the fun? Making sure we don’t run into each other?” Jeremy replied eagerly.

“I have no idea what’s happening” Nicole said dejectedly as she got into her car.

Jeremy smiled knowing he just drove his friend crazy. She was sensible and liked things that made sense. This plan made zero sense.

*** 

Nicole and Jeremy had been at the mall for an hour now. She decided on a bowtie/suspender set and a new pair of Vans. Her defense was she didn’t have that particular style or color. Jeremy just groaned. 

As Jeremy was trying on yet another pair of shoes. Nicole pulled out her phone and texted Waverly.

[Nicole]: Hey! How’s your shopping trip going?

[Waverly]: These two are driving me crazy! I actually have everything I need already.

[Nicole]: You do always seem to be on top of things!

[Waverly]: I am a planner ;)

[Nicole]: That you are! Jeremy has dragged me to almost every shoe store in here. He’s driving me crazy!

[Waverly]: Well… can you slip away for a bit and meet me by the food court?

[Nicole]: Miss me already huh?

Nicole surprised herself at her forward flirting. She received a message back instantly.

[Waverly]: Of course, I do. Have you seen you? You’re a catch. 5 minutes?

Nicole thought quickly about something that could buy her some time. She started clutching at her stomach and groaning softly. Jeremy looked up from tying yet another pair of shoes.

‘Are you okay?”

“I don’t think my lunch is agreeing with me… Can you watch my stuff while I run to the bathroom?”

Jeremy shook his head vigorously. “Yeah get out of here before you do something gross.”

Nicole walked slowly, as if in pain, past the store window. Once she was clear she walked briskly until she came upon the food court. It didn’t take her long to spot Waverly.

The second their eyes met, both grinned stupidly at each other. Nicole made her way towards her.

“Imagine seeing you here.” Nicole winked.

“It’s a small world for sure.” Waverly flirted back.

Nicole reached out and held both of Waverly’s hands in her own. She slowly ran her thumbs over her knuckles.

“I’m really excited for tomorrow.” Nicole whispered.

“Me too.” Waverly said as she leaned her forehead against Nicole’s.

Nicole let out a small sigh. She knew this would be one of the last times she saw Waverly before she picked her up for the dance. There was only a half day of school on Friday. This gave the student body a chance to decorate the gym for the dance.

“Am I still picking you up for dinner beforehand?”

“Yes, we’re still having dinner with the boys?” Waverly asked.

“That’s still the plan.”

“Waverly sighed contentedly. “I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing.”

“I bet you’ll be the most beautiful girl there.” Nicole countered.

“You’re too smooth for your own good Haught.” Waverly replied with a grin.

Nicole leaned back and smiled at her. They got lost in each other’s eyes and almost forgot they had to meet back up with their respective groups.

Nicole broke the silence first, “I should be getting back to Jeremy to make sure he hasn’t moved onto another shoe store.”

Waverly chuckled at that. “I better get back to make sure Chrissy and Robin aren’t debating about what the new fall fashion is.”

Both girls laughed. They reluctantly backed away from one another, said parting words, and went back to their friends.

*** 

Nicole had never been so nervous in her life. She was getting ready to take her dream girl to the Sadie Hawkins dance. 

After the short day at school, Nicole hurried home because she knew this exact thing was going to happen. 

She stood in front of her mirror, wrapped in a towel as she had just finished her shower. 

She had done something drastic. On her way home from school, she decided to cut her hair. Her hair used to go just past her shoulders and now resided along her jawline with subtle waves. 

She hoped Waverly would like it. Would she like it? What if Waverly hated it and didn’t want to be her date anymore? 

The panic was real. The justification for the panic… was dumb. 

Nicole got herself together. Waverly wouldn’t care what her hair looked like. 

“Let’s do this.” Nicole said to herself. 

She walked over to her records, selected one, and let the rock music of Halestorm get her ready for what was bound to be a fantastic night.

As “I Like It Heavy” blasted through her room, Nicole went to her closet and started pulling out her clothes.

Once everything was on and in place, she stood in front of the mirror once more. She looked down at her outfit and was pleased.

She had on black skinny jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a dark blue button up shirt (the sleeves rolled up to her elbows) with small white polka dots all over, a light grey bowtie and matching suspenders, socks that had cats wearing sunglasses, and her trademark Vans that were dark blue with nice, clean white laces. 

She had left her hair slightly wavy and applied minimal makeup. She also had the bracelet Waverly made her sitting on her wrist.

When she took it all in, she didn’t think she looked too bad.

Her mom poked her head in her room. When she saw Nicole, she started tearing up.

“My baby all dolled up for her first dance!”

“Mom…” Nicole said as she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you let me gush over how great you look.” 

Nicole stood and let her mom fuss over her. She even let her take a few photos and maybe one or two selfies.

“Any idea what that girl of yours is wearing?” Jane asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“She isn’t my girl…”

“… yet.” Jane interrupted.

Nicole just shook her head with a small, hopeful grin.

“Anyways… no, I have no idea what she’s wearing besides a dress.”

“Oh! A surprise! How exciting! And how chivalrous of you picking her up at her house. My little gentle lady!!”

“Oh my god and on that note, I’ve got to go pick Waverly up for the double date we’re having with Jeremy and Robin.” 

“Nicole.” Jane said firmly.

Nicole turned and looked at her mom. Not entirely positive of the tone that was used.

“You do so much for everyone and for me, I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. Take that girl and show her exactly who you are and have the best time with your friends.”

Nicole will deny tearing up, but she did, just a little.

“I will mom. Thanks.”

Nicole hugged her mom good-bye and headed out to her freshly washed and vacuumed Thunderbird.

She put the key in, started the car, and was off.

“Here we go.”

*** 

Nicole suddenly realized that the only time she dropped Waverly off, was at the end of the long driveway up to the Homestead. She thought since this was a dance, and had no idea if Waverly was wearing heels, that she should pick her up at the door.

She pulled up the driveway slowly and cautiously. She pulled up next to a set of wooden, rickety stairs. She turned the car and looked up at the house. It was a little ranch style house, made of wood, and looked like it could use a little TLC. 

Nicole slowly walked up the stairs. She straightened her shirt out, made sure her suspenders were straight, and made sure her bowtie wasn’t crooked. 

As she reached her hand up to knock, the door flung open.

There was a brunette standing in the doorway. It wasn’t Nicole’s brunette. This brunette had much wilder looking hair, piercing, hard blue eyes (unlike Waverly’s warm green eyes), her mouth was in a thin, tight line. Nicole also didn’t miss the glass of whiskey in her hand. 

The two sized each other up. It was a moment until one of them spoke.

The brunette spoke first.

“Who the hell are you?”


	7. The Dance Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my posting schedule is sporadic. I have a lot going on in my personal life. When I get a free moment, I sit down and write out a chapter. I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry, not sorry for the ending. ;) I do plan on continuing this storyline past the dance. I hope you all stay in it for the ride! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again to my wonderful editor, @evak20 for correcting my silly mistakes! :)

Nicole stood like a deer in headlights.

She vaguely recalled that Waverly had an older sister she lived with.

“I… ummm…” Nicole stuttered.

“Just kidding Red. Waves couldn’t keep her mouth shut about her date.”

Nicole just stood there with her hands in her pockets. Not quite sure what to do or say.

“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourself…” the mysterious brunette said as she had a swig of whisky. Her eyes never leaving Nicole.

“I-I’m Nicole Haught. I’m Waverly’s date to the Sadie Hawkins…”

“I’m sorry. Your last name is what now?” 

Nicole sighed. This was the part she hated about her last name. “Haught. H-a-u-g-h-t.”

“Oh man, I’m going to have so much fun with that!” the brunette cackled.

Nicole shook her head, not knowing how to respond to that.

Suddenly there was silence. “What’s your angle with my baby sister?” the brunette asked seriously.

Nicole was taken aback by how quickly the brunette was laughing at her last name to asking Nicole’s intentions. She wasn’t sure why she was getting the third degree, from Waverly’s sister? That still wasn’t clear.

“I have no angle. I want to have a great time at the dance. I would love to take her on an official date after tonight. A real date. I want to treat her like she deserves to be treated. She’s the best of us.”

“The very best.” The brunette said as she raised her glass to Nicole and finished off her drink. “I like you Red. There’s something about you that makes me believe everything you said. Waverly hasn’t always had the easiest time with life. I don’t want her getting hurt. I think you could do her a world of good.”

She turned to go back into the house.

“You’re the sister.” Nicole stated.

“Of course. Where did you think she learned to punch like that?” the brunette winked. “Name’s Wynonna.”

She disappeared back inside the house, and she heard muffled noises behind the cracked door. 

Nicole took a second to breathe and pulled her collar away as she took a few deep breathes. She turned away from the house and thought about how that initial meeting with Wynonna went.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the door squeak open. As she turned around, time seemed to slow down (as it typically did with Waverly).

Nicole stopped breathing for so long, she thought she was dying.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the vision in front of her.

Waverly was dressed in a light grey short sleeve skater dress, which stopped just above her knees. She had in a pair of simple dark blue dangling earrings, an assortment of different sized dark blue bracelets, and dark blue heels with white polka dots with a bow over her toes. Her coppery light brown hair fell over her shoulders in slight waves.

Nicole swore her heart stopped beating.

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she took in everything that was Waverly.

As Nicole’s eyes headed back up Waverly’s body, she unashamedly knew she was caught. Waverly was staring back at her with what could only be described as a sexy smirk.

“I guess I don’t need to ask if you like my outfit?” Waverly asked smugly.

Nicole snapped out of it. 

“You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks. You clean up pretty good yourself, Nic. I love the bowtie and suspenders.” Waverly said as she stepped closer to Nicole and ran her fingers under her suspenders. As she looked up at Nicole, she noticed something different. 

"When on Earth did you have time to cut your hair?"

Nicole grinned. "Right after school today. Do you like it?"

Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole's shorter red locks.

"I absolutely love it." 

The two stared into each other’s eyes as if no one else existed.

The moment was ruined by something clearing their throat. The pair turned and saw Wynonna leaning in the door frame with a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the magic moment, but the boys texted me asking where you two are.” Wynonna said with a sly smile.

Waverly glared at her sister.

She turned to Nicole, “I’m sorry about her. Wanna get going?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Waverly smiled, “Let’s go. I’ll see you later Wynonna.”

“Have a great time baby girl. Haughtpants, remember what I said.” 

Wynonna turned and closed the door.

Waverly held onto Nicole’s hand as they descended the stairs to the passenger side of the car. Nicole opened the car door for Waverly. 

Once Waverly was in the car, Nicole shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side. She slid into the car as she had a million times before. This time, however, as she bent down to slide in, she banged her head on the roof of the car. She winced as she fell into the seat.

“Nic! Are you okay?” Waverly asked sincerely.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nicole said as she winced rubbing the side of her head.

‘Way to impress the girl of your dreams, Haught. Get it together’ Nicole thought to herself.

Nicole collected herself and turned to look at Waverly, who was watching her the entire time, and had an endearing smile on her face.

Nicole couldn’t help but blush.

“So, I am a huge fan of music as you know…” Nicole started telling Waverly. “So, I thought I would make a playlist specifically for tonight.”

“Really? Nicole! That’s amazing!” Waverly said excitedly. 

“Yeah?” Nicole said as her face lighted up.

“Let me hear this playlist you put together.” Waverly said as Nicole pulled the CD out of its case.

Nicole put the CD into the player, and “Only the Horses” by Scissor Sisters started thumping throughout the car.

Waverly reached her left hand over and grabbed Nicole’s right hand. “So far, so good.” She stated.

Nicole threw a dimpled smile her way.

The girls and guys decided to meet at a cool 50’s diner up the street from the school.

Nicole pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Robin’s silver Subaru Outback. Of course, the boys beat them there. 

Nicole hopped out of the car as quick, and cautious, as she could. She darted around the car to open Waverly’s door for her. Nicole offered her hand to her date. 

Waverly grabbed her hand without hesitation. As the pair walked hand in hand towards the restaurant, they noticed just how many of their school mates chose the same diner to go to before the dance.

Luckily, they noticed that Jeremy and Robin managed to score a booth. 

As the girls slid into the booth, Jeremy looked at the pair carefully.

“You two match ridiculously well. Are you sure you didn’t show each other what the other was wearing?” Jeremy asked suspiciously.

“No, did you two? Because you two looked insanely cute with your color coordinated outfits!” Waverly squealed as she looked closer at the two boys.

Robin was dressed in a very simple, yet very stylish outfit. He had on a form fitting black short sleeve button up, burgundy skinny jeans with white slip-on Vans, and his hair was parted and slicked over to the side (Jeremy loves David Beckham, so Robin styled his hair like him).

Jeremy was dressed nerdy chic. He had on denim skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a burgundy argyle sweater vest. He wore classic black Chuck Taylor’s, and he threw some hair product in his naturally curly hair. 

“You two look absolutely stunning together.” Robin chimed in.

“Thanks.” Nicole said bashfully.

Waverly squeezed her hand and smiled warmly at her date. Nicole instantly felt at ease.

The four friends ordered their food and had conversations that flowed easily. After about an hour, they decided that it was time to head on over to the school.

A short time later, they all arrived at the school. The parking lot was almost full. They decided to park near the back of the parking lot to avoid the shenanigans that most likely would ensue. 

Robin and Jeremy walked up to the school together. Robin held out his elbow to Jeremy, who quickly took it. Robin laughed quietly at how adorable his date was. He hoped he would have the courage to ask the cute nerd out on a date after tonight.

Waverly and Nicole followed close behind, walking hand in hand.

As they got closer to the stairs that went up into the school, Waverly leaned over and whispered in Nicole’s ear, “You look very handsome. Those pants fit you extremely well.”

Nicole gulped.

She looked over at Waverly, who knew just how to make Nicole speechless, and blushed. She leaned over to Waverly’s ear, “You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life Waverly Earp. I’m the luckiest girl in the world, having you on my arm.”

This time it was Waverly’s turn to blush.

As the four climbed the stairs into the school, they could already hear how loud the music was. 

When they walked into the gym, it stopped the four of them in their tracks. 

The student body decorated the gym with all the typical party decorations that you could think of. The gym had streamers everywhere. The strobe lights were dancing all over the room. There was a photo booth on one side of the gym. The DJ was rocking out to whatever crazy, typical high school dance song was playing. There were tables surrounding the dance floor in a ‘U’ shape. There was a table with drinks and snacks on it. There were lots of couples dancing already out on the dance floor. 

As the group took everything in, Waverly spotted Chrissy talking with her date, Perry Crofte. She smiled and waved at her friend. Chrissy said something quickly to Perry and made her way over. 

“Oh my god… if I knew he was going to be this boring, I would have come by myself.” Chrissy said as she rubbed her forehead with one hand. 

“Didn’t you ask him though? Nicole chimed in.

“Not helping, Nic.” Waverly said quietly as Chrissy glared at Nicole.

Nicole quickly excused herself from the two friends and went over to Jeremy and Robin.

“I love your dress, Chrissy!”

“Thanks Waves! You and Nicole look stunning together.” 

Waverly ducked her head a bit and chanced a glance at Nicole, who was oblivious. She looked back to her childhood friend, “Thanks. I really like her Chrissy. I want to go out with her on a real date, just her and I.” Waverly confessed. 

“Have you guys kissed yet?” Chrissy inquired.

“Nonononono… but not for lack of wanting to… Nicole is very chivalrous.” Waverly swooned as she looked at Nicole talking animatedly with the boys. 

Chrissy just smiled at her friend. She had never seen Waverly like this with anyone. She thought it was about time for her to get something good in her life.

When Waverly realized she had been staring at her date, she turned quickly to face Chrissy who looked at Waverly with a genuine smile. 

“Do you think tonight will be the night you two finally kiss?”

“I hope so, but I don’t want to get my hopes up. I hope she feels the same.”

Chrissy looked at her friend in disbelief. “Waverly Earp. If you think that girl doesn’t want to kiss you, you are out of your mind. I see the looks she gives you. She looks at you like you are the most important thing in her life. She wants it just as much as you.”

“Thanks for the confidence booster Chrissy. You’re a great friend.”

“Anytime! Now go get your girl back before she nerds out all night with those boys.”

Waverly walked back over to Nicole. As Chrissy watched her walk away, she couldn’t help but think this was the start of something you only experience once in a lifetime.

*** 

As the night went on, the more comfortable the two girls were with each other. They laughed and joked around with Robin, Jeremy, and occasionally, Chrissy. 

It turns out Waverly was a very impressive dance partner. Nicole wasn’t the greatest by any means, but she could at least get in time with the beat.

As Nicole was sitting at the table they claimed, Waverly came back carrying two cups of punch. 

"Thirsty?” she offered.

“Very! Thanks!” As Nicole took the offered cup, their fingers grazed against each other. As contact was made, a feeling, almost like electricity, shot through both girls’. They looked into each other’s eyes and couldn’t help feeling like maybe they were meant for more.

Nicole heard the DJ switch songs. Andy Grammer’s “I Am Yours” started playing. She set her cup down and held her hand out to Waverly. 

“May I have this dance?”

Waverly answered only by putting her hand in Nicole’s.

As they stepped out onto the dance floor, Waverly put her hands around Nicole’s neck. Nicole placed her hands-on Waverly’s hips. They swayed in sync to the slow song.

As the lyrics, “I been lost, I been found, But I know I am now, I am yours” sang out, Nicole was looking into Waverly’s eyes and sang along with the song. 

They hadn’t talked about what was happening between them. Waverly wanted to show Nicole she was all in.

She had to show Nicole how much she cared.

Nicole continued singing to Waverly under her breath. “Wouldn’t dream to be anything more, You take my breath away every night, Still can’t believe it when you say your mine and I am yours, I am yours, I am yours.”

Waverly stared deep into Nicole’s eyes.

She dared to glance down at Nicole’s lips and back to her eyes. Nicole mirrored Waverly’s movements.

Waverly started to lean in towards Nicole and closed her eyes.

Nicole was about to be kissed by the girl who occupied most of her thoughts. She closed her eyes and leaned down towards her dearest Waverly.


	8. The Dance Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my longest chapter to date. I really hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am still chugging along with this story. I would love any feedback on this particular chapter. I have never written anything like this before. Good or bad feedback is welcomed. I can't write better if I don't know my mistakes. Anyways... I've also made a Spotify playlist to go with the songs included in the story, now and in future chapters. I'm also putting some songs on there that I think high school Nicole and Waverly would listen to. Give it a listen :]
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7JOk63b4n7qxK35eUPYnDn?si=e8e996476b4949d4 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful editor, @eva2k0. Thank you for going through these fast as you are. Considering I'm sending you multiple chapters a week, and I'm sure you have a life :] I appreciate you.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @HeatherConn15

“That’s disgusting.”

Nicole opened her eyes and whipped her head towards the sound.

Dancing nearby was Champ and his date, Stephanie Jones. Both were giving the couple a look that can only be described as repulsion.

If looks could kill, Waverly would have done so. Damn the consequences! She’s tired of Champ being the thorn in her side.

Nicole still had her hands on Waverly’s hips. If she wasn’t holding onto her, Waverly would have probably given them matching nose jobs. Champ was still sporting a bandage on his face from the first one.

“Hey.” Nicole whispered gently.

Waverly turned and looked at her.

“Don’t let them bother you. Don’t let them ruin our night. They aren’t worth it.” 

“Bu- but they…” Waverly started as she dropped her head.

“Hey…” Nicole said softly as she put a finger under Waverly’s chin to meet her eyes. “Is our night over?”

“Well… no.” Waverly muttered.

“Then we still have time.” Nicole said as she winked at her date.

“Are you always this charming?” Waverly asked flirtatiously.

“For you? Always.” Nicole replied boldly. She bent her head, so their foreheads met. 

Waverly still had her hands around Nicole’s neck, playing with the ends of her locks. Nicole closed her eyes and gently squeezed her hips.

The couple danced in their own little bubble; Champ stomped off the dance floor with a huff. Stephanie chased after Champ, trying to console him. 

As the song came to an end, the girls came back down to reality. As an upbeat song came on, they stood still in the middle of the dance floor, not moving an inch. They just looked at each other. 

Suddenly, Nicole felt somebody bump into her. She spun around to see Jeremy. She wasn’t quite prepared to see what he was doing.

He was shaking it… like a polaroid picture. Oh no, he wasn’t…

Nicole was laughing so hard, she doubled over because her stomach hurt so bad. Waverly, Chrissy, and Robin were laughing equally as hard. 

As “Hey Ya” by OutKast ended, the R&B/soul high school dance classic, “Cupid Shuffle” started playing over the speakers. 

Waverly looked to Nicole. “This is my jam!”

Nicole had a horrified look on her face. “Uhhhh… I don’t know the steps to this…”

Waverly put her hands gently on either side of Nicole’s face. “Stand next to me, I’ll help you. Also listen to the lyrics, they tell you what to do. You can do it.”

Nicole suddenly wasn’t afraid to look dumb in front of Waverly, trying to get the darn steps down. She tried her best and only stumbled twice.

After her exhausting efforts at learning dance moves on the fly, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and went to sit down for a bit.

“Are you having fun?” she asked Waverly.

“Best first dance I’ve ever been too.”

“This is your first school dance?” Nicole asked in disbelief.

“Yes.” Waverly said shyly. “I’ve never had anyone I’ve wanted to go with.”

Nicole scooted closer to the adorable girl in front of her and softly grabbed her hands. 

Waverly looked up at Nicole.

“This is my first school dance too.” She confessed. “I also never had anyone I wanted to take. Until you.”

A slow smile, accompanied by a bright blush, spread across Waverly’s face.

The recognizable opening notes of Whitney Houston’s “I Wanna Dance With Somebody” started playing. Nicole held her hand out to Waverly.

“I know who I wanna dance with.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes. “You are the biggest cheeseball I have ever met.”

Nicole flashed those dimples and lead her date out onto the dance floor.

*** 

As the night was coming to a close, the group enjoyed the last few dances together. At one point, Robin had challenged Waverly to a dance off. 

Waverly won easily.

As the final song finished playing and the lights in the gym came on, Chrissy excused herself so Perry could take her home. Robin and Jeremy walked out with Nicole and Waverly. 

“Have any after dance plans?” Nicole asked the boys.

“I think we are just going to go and hang out. Get to know each other better.” Jeremy replied.

“That sounds like a good night. We’ll see you guys in school on Monday.”

After waving bye to the boys, Waverly and Nicole stood in silence for a minute.

“I don’t want-“ 

“We should…”

The two girls spoke at the same time. They both broke out into laughter. 

“What were you going to say?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t want this night to end. What do you think?” 

“I think that sounds like an amazing plan, but it’s my turn to surprise you”

“Deal.” Waverly said with a smile.

Nicole opened the car door for Waverly. As Waverly slid into the car, she snuck a quick peck on Nicole’s cheek.

Nicole instantly turned an unnatural shade of red.

As Nicole walked around the car to the driver’s side, she knew tonight would be the night she kissed Waverly Earp.

*** 

Nicole decided to take Waverly to her favorite place in Purgatory.

There was a small park Nicole loved to go to when she wanted to be by herself. Even Jeremy didn’t know about it.

There was a particularly large spruce tree that sat close to the lake. There were paths to walk around the lake. Nicole loved to sit under the tree, gazing over the water. 

As Nicole parked, Waverly raised an eyebrow quizzically at her.

“What is the importance of this place?”

“I come here when I want to be alone. No one knows I come here. It’s my secret spot.” Nicole shared.

The pair set off to the path around the lake. Nicole laced her fingers with Waverly’s. 

She leaned into the sweet redhead.

“So, your sister is a character.” Nicole started.

“She definitely is. She also is known for leaving without any notice.” Waverly said bitterly.

“I feel there is a story there.”

“Oh, there is, but it’s pretty heavy.” Waverly said skeptically.

“It’s part of your past. I want to get to know all about you.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” Waverly paused, wondering where to begin.

“There are only two people, besides Wynonna, that know this…”

“Chrissy and Jeremy?” Nicole questioned.

Waverly nodded.

“I don’t talk about my family much. It’s full of sadness and tragedy. My mother was never in the picture. I never met her. My father on the other hand was an abusive drunk. I’m the youngest of three girls. Willa is the oldest, then Wynonna. He treated Willa the best because she did everything he asked without question. Wynonna was the rebellious child. I tried to stay out of everyone’s way. It was just easier that way. Wynonna was the only one who made sure I was okay.”

Waverly stopped walking. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked out over the water. 

“I could never figure out what I did to make my father and Willa hate me so much. My relationships with them were nonexistent. One day, my father, Willa, and Wynonna were driving back from visiting a friend in the next city over. My father was upset with how Wynonna acted. He was yelling at her in the car. He turned and looked at her sitting in the backseat. He didn’t see the oncoming car. By the time Willa got his attention, it was too late.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nicole walked up next to her and put her arms around the trembling girl.

“My father and Willa died on impact. Wynonna was injured pretty badly. She was in the hospital for almost a month. She had to have surgery on both of her legs. She drinks more when they ache. She lost herself drinking after she was released from the hospital. My aunt and uncle took her and I in after everything. One day, I woke up to Wynonna gone. No note, nothing. I have never felt so alone in my life. I was angry for a long time. At some point, I had to stop and ask myself if it was worth being consumed by anger or trying to move on with my life. I tried to move on. I made a series of terrible decisions, for example dating Champ.”

When Waverly was finished, she turned towards Nicole. “I feel like you need to know this before-“

“Before what?” Nicole asked, tilting her head to the side.

Waverly chose at that moment to continue walking around the lake.

“What about you Nicole? What’s your story?”

“Well… I do know what it’s like to not have met a parent. I have never met my dad. No siblings. Just me and my mom. We moved here about two years ago, before I started as a freshman at Purgatory High.”

Nicole inhaled shakily and then exhaled.

“We moved here due to me being severely bullied for being- well… me. I was told I was worthless, that I was ugly, that no one liked me, that I was going to hell for being gay… the list goes on and on. This broke me. I lost all my confidence. I was an easy target for fights. They would hit me where you couldn’t see the bruises.”

Waverly held onto Nicole’s hand tightly as they continued walking around the lake under the moonlight. 

“Until recently, my confidence was non-existent. You are the one who finally started convincing me that I do matter.”

“Me?” Waverly asked, surprised.

“Yes. Jeremy has been a great friend, but there was something missing. You have defended me, punched someone for me..” Nicole turned and winked at Waverly. “…you also have the kindest words to say. No one has ever said things to me like you do.” 

“How is your mom with you being gay?”

“She is my biggest supporter. She was really concerned about moving here after my last school. She didn’t want the same thing to happen.”

“That’s really great, Nic. Wynonna is making an effort to repair our relationship. I have to give her some credit. She’s stuck around for a while now. I’m not completely sold on her staying for good though.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly. They continued walking around the lake and taking in the landscape that was lit up by the moon.

Nicole spotted her spruce tree. “That’s my tree.” She stated proudly.

“I’m sorry… your tree?” 

“Every time I need to be alone or work through my thoughts, I go and sit under it.”

The pair went over and sat, side by side, under the tree.

Nicole put her hands behind her and stretched her long legs out in front of her. Waverly sat with her legs crossed.

She noticed there was a gap between her and Nicole, so she shuffled over just enough to touch her.

Nicole noticed and appreciated the small gesture.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Waverly turned to look at Nicole, “How long have you liked me?”

Nicole was not expecting that. Her body froze, but her mind exploded. Was she that obvious? Has Waverly known all this time? If she did, why didn’t she say anything? Does she just want to be friends? Was I too pushy-

“Nic? Nicole?” Waverly snapped her fingers to get Nicole’s attention back on her.

“Uh…I..umm…huh?” 

“Those were not words Nic.” Waverly teased.

“Why do you ask that?

“I’ve known for a long time.” Waverly confessed.

Nicole stopped and thought for a moment.

“Jeremy?”

“Yup.”

Nicole made a mental note to punch him the next time she saw him.

She also thought the cat’s out of the bag. Why hide it anymore? ‘Be brave’ she thought to herself.

“I have liked you for two years. Since the first time I saw you walking with Chrissy by the front office.”

Waverly sat in silence for a minute.

Nicole started to get worried. Her mind went to she just ruined one of the best friendships she has ever had.

“You have liked me for two years?” Waverly repeated.

Nicole looked away from the lake and looked into the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen. 

“Yes.”

Waverly cupped both hands on either side of Nicole’s face, slowly running her thumbs over her cheeks. Her eyes darted down to Nicole’s lips and back up to her eyes.

Nicole was trying to live in the moment. She was having to tell herself to breathe in and out.

Waverly gave her a slight smile, noticing the effect she was having on the redhead. 

She raised her eyebrow slightly at Nicole.

Nicole gave the slightest of nods.

Waverly leaned in. Nicole shut her eyes.

People say that fireworks are what happens when you have an exceptional kiss, when there has been a huge build up, or when the excitement bubbles over.

When Waverly’s lips touched Nicole’s, she was engulfed with an overwhelming sense of calm.

All of her nerves and worries went away. All the negative thoughts that had been drilled into her head had finally been released. All she felt was calm, safe, and secure.

Waverly had the softest lips. Nicole didn’t have anything to compare it to, considering this was her first kiss. 

It was a soft and sensual kiss. Waverly pulled back and looked into Nicole’s eyes. 

“Was that okay?” she whispered.

Nicole had lost her voice. All she could do was nod.

The brunette smiled and leaned back in to kiss the gorgeous redhead.

Nicole kissed back more this time. Their lips moved together, slowly yet passionate.

Waverly moved her hands into Nicole’s hair and kept her against her lips.

Nicole felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was a good thing she was already sitting down. Her legs were shaking, which meant she probably would have fallen down. Not the most ideal first kiss scenario. 

Her hands found Waverly’s waist, which kept her anchored.

The kiss was slow. It was almost as if they wanted to savor this kiss and for it to never end.

Sadly, humans need air to breathe.

The two reluctantly pulled away. They still wanted the contact. Nicole leaned her forehead against Waverly’s. Their hands didn’t move an inch.

The only sound heard was them catching their breath.

“Wow” was all Waverly could say.

“Tell me about it.” 

“Why did it take us this long to figure things out?”

“Because we are both chickens” Nicole joked.

This brought a laugh out of Waverly.

They leaned back far enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“I couldn’t ask for a better first kiss.”

“That was your first kiss!! Why didn’t you tell me?!?”

Nicole felt a blush creeping up her neck. “I was embarrassed.” She whispered.

“You shouldn’t be. That was a fantastic kiss. Best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Really?” Nicole asked shyly.

“The best.” declared Waverly.

The two stared stupidly at each other, until Waverly had a shiver run through her whole body.

“I should probably get you home. I don’t want you to get sick. I wish I had a jacket to offer you.”

“I wish this night didn’t have to end.” Waverly sighed.

“Same. Do you have any plans on Sunday?” Nicole inquired.

“No, why?” Waverly asked with a sly smirk. “Nicole Haught, are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, I was until you spoiled it.” Nicole winked.

“Yes, I will go out with you on Sunday!! Why not tomorrow?” 

“I have that self-defense class with Chrissy’s dad. I still really want to learn how to defend myself properly.”

“That’s awesome! Well, Sunday sounds great to me. We can sort out the details tomorrow?”

“Of course. Now let me get you somewhere warm.” Nicole said as she stood up and held her hands out for Waverly.

The two headed back towards the car, both on Cloud 9.

*** 

As Nicole pulled up in front of the Homestead, Waverly didn’t let her hand go. 

She turned the car off, turned towards Waverly, and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles.

Waverly turned and looked at her. “I had the best time tonight Nicole. I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“This was the best night of my life.” Nicole said softly.

They shared a soft smile. Nicole got out of the car, helped Waverly out of the car, and walked her to the front door.

The two remained touching through holding each other’s hands. 

“We’ll stand here all night, if I don’t go inside.” Waverly said hesitantly.

As Waverly looked up, Nicole leaned in and kissed her dream girl one more time.

“Good night beautiful.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“Good night Nic.”

Nicole walked back to the car and watched Waverly go inside the house.

As Nicole drove down the driveway, back to the main road, she felt her phone vibrate.

[Waverly]: I never got to tell you how long I’ve liked you.

[Nicole]: How long?

[Waverly]: Two years. Ever since I made eye contact with the most beautiful girl waiting for her class schedule and school map. She had the most stunning eyes. I was mesmerized from that first glance.

Nicole released her dimples in full force. She couldn’t wait for Sunday.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter of this fic. I have two big shout outs for @eva2k0 and @Namaenai for helping with grammar and silly wording and improving how I word things. Life was a little nutty this week. Next chapter should be coming soon! :]

Nicole couldn’t stop smiling the whole way home. Her heart raced and she blushed as she replayed the night in her head. One part, in particular, kept coming back to her- she had finally kissed Waverly. And what a kiss it was.

As she walked up to her house, she noticed how dark it was. As she walked through the front door, she noticed a light brightening up the living room. She saw her mom had fallen asleep on the couch, Dirty Dancing was playing in the background. How fitting that the song “(I’ve Had) The Time of My Life” was playing, Nicole thought as her mind drifted to a certain brunette beauty.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile to herself as she picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She grabbed a nearby blanket and covered her mom as she snored softly. After she covered her mom, Nicole made her way upstairs to her room.

In the comfort of her own room, Nicole flopped on her bed with an audible sigh. After two years of crushing on Waverly Earp, not only had she learned the feelings were mutual, but they had finally kissed!

Realizing she hadn’t texted Waverly that she had made it home safe, she hurriedly typed out a fast message. 

[Nicole]: I can’t stop thinking about you and what a great night I had with you!

[Nicole]: Oh, I made it home okay :]

[Waverly]: That’s funny. I have a gorgeous redhead on my mind ;) I’m glad to hear you’re safe.

[Nicole]: Is it crazy to still want to be with you around that lake?

[Waverly]: No because I am feeling the same way. I miss how your hand feels in mine.

[Nicole]: I can’t wait for our date Sunday!

[Waverly]: Same! What are we doing?

[Nicole]: I can’t tell you. It’s a secret.

[Waverly]: Can I convince you to tell me? ;)

[Nicole]: Nope. ;)

[Waverly]: Fine fine. You should get some sleep for your self-defense class tomorrow morning.

[Nicole]; Alright. Can I text or call you tomorrow?

[Waverly]: I’d be mad if you didn’t.

[Nicole]: I can’t wait. Night Waves.

[Waverly]: Night Nic.

Nicole plugged her phone in, changed into her pajamas, and drifted off to sleep.

*** 

The next morning was beautiful and sunny. Nicole was well rested from how well she had slept. She rolled out of bed and headed straight to her closet. She was meeting Chrissy 30 minutes before the class, so she could meet her dad, the town sheriff. 

Nicole decided a tank top and shorts would be the best attire to wear. She threw on her trademark Vans and ran downstairs. 

Her mom was already up making coffee in the kitchen. Jane looked up to see what all the ruckus was about. When she saw Nicole, flying down the stairs, she could only smile.

“How was the dance sweetie? Did you have a good time?”

“The dance was good.” Nicole replied casually.

“And what about after the dance?” Jane asked slyly.

“Uh..wha… I don’t-…”

“I was your age once. I remember what it was like having a crush. Did you finally tell her how you feel?”

Nicole ducked her head, smiled, and whispered yes.

“You did?? How did she react? Does she like you back? Are you dating? Are you girlfriends? When can I meet her? When is she available to come over for dinner?-“

“Mom!” Nicole yelled. “We just had a talk about how we both felt. I’m taking her on a date tomorrow.” 

“Oh, how exciting! What are you doing on your date?”

“Honestly, I haven’t figured that part out yet. I was going to look into some options when I get home from my class this morning.”

“Sounds good kiddo- speaking of you better get going if you’re going to meet Chrissy beforehand.”

“See ya later mom!” Nicole said as she grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

Jane stopped and watched as Nicole got in her car and drove off. She had never seen her daughter so up and ready to go. She thinks this girl may be the best thing to happen to Nicole.

*** 

Nicole pulled up to the Sheriff’s department. She saw Chrissy leaning against her car, waiting. 

When Chrissy looked up and saw Nicole park, she smiled like she knew something Nicole didn’t.

“Have a good night last night?” Chrissy subtly asked.

“Why yes, yes I did. Why are you asking Chrissy?” Nicole asked with a teasing tone. “I have a feeling you already know how my night was.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

Nicole smiled as she shook her head. 

“You two are thick as thieves did you know that?” 

Chrissy smiled triumphantly. “After a million years of being friends, of course we are!!”

“So, I have some news for you.” Chrissy shared gleefully. 

“What would that be?”

“I know that you were all Waverly could talk about last night when we talked.” 

Nicole instantly turned as red as a tomato.

“Wh-what was she saying?”

“Well first she couldn’t shut up about how sweet and kind you are. It was almost sickening. Then she was going on and on about how she has never had a kiss like that before.”

“She mentioned the kiss?” Nicole asked bashfully.

“Yup. She said it was the best kiss she ever had.”

Nicole swore she must be dreaming. She couldn’t believe that Waverly said all those things about her. 

“Well, let’s get a move on. I want you to meet my dad.” 

“Lead the way.”

*** 

Chrissy led Nicole to the back of the precinct to a room with mirrors on one side, mats across the floor, and workout equipment along the length of the room. 

Nicole took in her surroundings. She turned as she heard footsteps approaching from where her and Chrissy just came from. 

An older man, maybe in his 50’s-60’s, came walking in. He had light brown, maybe blonde hair, a serious moustache, and was a little on the plump side. 

“Dad, this is Nicole, Nicole my dad.” Chrissy introduced.

Nicole stuck her arm out to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you sir.”

“Oh, now none of that sir nonsense. You can call me Sheriff or Nedley. Either works.” he said gruffly as he returned the handshake. 

“Alright well I have some things to do today. You two have fun.” Chrissy said as she was distracted by her phone going off.

“Thanks Chrissy. I’ll see you later!”

“See you later pumpkin.” 

Once Chrissy left, Nedley looked at Nicole. “Why do you want self-defense lessons?” he asked seriously.

Nicole took a minute and thought carefully about her answer.

She looked up at the Sheriff, “I want these lessons because I’m tired of being a target. I’m tired of not being able to stand up for myself. I want to be the person that can defend and help others. I can’t do that if I can’t defend myself. I just want to help people who need it.”

Nicole swore she saw the gruff Sheriff smile. She blinked and the “smile” was gone.

“Okay. Here’s the deal. If you are serious about this. We will meet four times a week, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. Do these dates work for you?”

“Yes.”

“If you need to rotate a specific date one week, we can work around that. I will not make this easy for you. This is the self-defense course I teach all my rookie officers. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes si-… yes Sheriff.” Nicole replied.

“Excellent. Let’s get to work.”

*** 

Nicole used muscles she didn’t know existed. She was so sore after her class with the Sheriff. She knew she was going to get what she wanted out of these sessions. She grabbed a towel out of her bag and wiped her face off. She took one last drink of water before heading out to her car. 

As she exited the building, she looked up and saw someone leaning against her car. 

When she got closer, she was very happy and surprised to see one Waverly Earp.

Nicole had a slight panic attack. The girl she likes, who she just finally kissed, was about to see her covered in sweat from head to toe, not looking cute, her hair sticking to her in unnatural ways, and… in shorts.

Nicole hated her legs. She thought they looked like freakishly white chicken legs. 

Waverly looked stunning as always. She had on skintight jeans, white slip-on Vans, and blue and red checkered shirt that was tied so a hint of her midriff showed, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had the cutest pair of red sunglasses that looked like they were from the 50’s.

Nicole instantly became a gay mess. Little did she know that Waverly was having the same internal thoughts.

Waverly couldn’t take her eyes off how good Nicole looked. Yes, she was covered in sweat, but if anything, that added to it. Nicole’s black Under Armour tank top fit perfect, her black basketball shorts had a red stripe going down either side, and her black lace up Vans to complete the look. Waverly found it utterly adorable the way her hair was sticking out in odd directions. 

Nicole came to and wondered why the beautiful brunette was there.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” 

“I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you. I wanted to come and invite you to lunch at the Homestead.” Waverly responded as she lowered her sunglasses enough to make eye contact with Nicole. She made sure Nicole saw her look her up and down.

Nicole was now a hot, gay mess. 

Waverly noticed Nicole’s eyes widen as she saw what Waverly did.

The redhead gulped at the blatant show of affection from her crush.

“Um-yeah-uhhh-lunch. Yup.” Was all Nicole was able to say.

Waverly giggled at the girl she adored. She couldn’t believe how cute Nicole was when she got flustered. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Waverly asked as she snuck her hands behind Nicole’s neck. 

She pulled her close enough to where their lips barely grazed each other. Before Nicole could register what just happened, Waverly pulled away and walked to the passenger side of Nicole’s car. 

Nicole was still trying to catch up to what had just happened. She looked over at Waverly who had a smug expression on her face. 

“Come on Haught stuff. Let’s get going.”

“Oh no! Not you too! Is Wynonna going to be there?” 

“I’m not sure if she’ll be there, and you don’t like the clever nicknames?” Waverly said as she winked at Nicole.

“I like the nicknames you give me, not the one your sister gives me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Waverly said as she got into Nicole’s car.

Nicole stopped and smiled.

Waverly Earp would indeed be the death of her.

*** 

As the two sat down for lunch, luckily Wynonna was out so she couldn’t interrupt, Nicole wanted to see if she could turn the tables on Waverly.

“So, I saw Chrissy this morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Waverly said suspiciously. She confessed everything to her best friend the night before, after she stopped texting Nicole.

“She told me some interesting things.”

“Anything share worthy?”

“She just recommended a new TV show to watch. It had something to do with an old western type show and demons. Something like that. She lost me because she was so excited talking about it.”

Waverly audibly sighed, “That does sound cool. We should get together and watch it sometime.”

Nicole caught the sigh. “That definitely sounds like a plan.”

As lunch wrapped up, Nicole had to get back home to start planning their date for the next day.

Waverly walked her out to her car.

Nicole turned and drew Waverly in for a lasting hug. She leaned in by Waverly’s ear and whispered, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after we stopped texting. I also couldn’t get how amazing that kiss was out of my head. Hopefully we can have a repeat after our date tomorrow. I will be by to pick you up at 5pm sharp. Be ready for me.”

Waverly pulled back with a mixed look on her face. She couldn’t believe how forward Nicole was. She was a little shocked and a little turned on. It took a lot of make Waverly speechless.

This girl in front of her did just that.

Nicole pulled away and got into her car. Before she drove away, she asked Waverly to text her later. 

Waverly watched Nicole drive off down the driveway. She couldn’t wait for their date the following day. She also knew asking Nicole to the dance was the best decision she ever made.


	10. The One that I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly trying to improve how I write. Thanks to @Namaenai_Earper and @eva2k0, who have been a great help in making my writing better. I hope this chapter shows that improvement. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Nicole slowly stirred as the Sunday morning rays danced across her face. She was irritated at being woke up at what felt like the crack of dawn (but was really almost ten in the morning). Her eyes shot open, and a smile stretched across her face when she realized what the day would hold for her. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Nicole’s mind started going a mile a minute with last minute preparations for her date with Waverly. 

Nicole noticed her phone glowing, accompanied by her text chime, on her nightstand.

[Waverly]: I can’t wait to see what you have planned for today!

[Waverly]: You’re still asleep aren’t you?

[Waverly]: Jeremy mentioned something about your weird, deep sleep habits.

[Waverly]: How can you be sleeping when I have been up for hours?!? 

Nicole gave a light chuckle as she read the brunette’s rambling texts. She wondered if the rambling was due to nerves? Or maybe…

[Nicole]: I knew it.

[Waverly]: What exactly is it that you think you know?

[Nicole]: That you missed me ;)

Waverly hated that the redhead knew her so well after such a short time.

[Waverly]: What on earth would possess you to say that?

[Nicole]: All your cute, adorable rambling. Jeremy has told me a thing or two about you Miss Earp. Now I must go finish up some last-minute things. I have a very important date that I cannot miss.

[Waverly]: She sounds like a lucky girl ;)

[Nicole]: I’m the lucky one. I’ll see you later beautiful.

As Waverly smiled at that last text from Nicole, she brought her index finger between her teeth and sighed. Tonight, was going to a be a night to remember. 

*** 

Nicole wanted to wear something that would completely sweep Waverly off her feet. She definitely wanted to make an impression, but also make it look like she wasn’t trying too hard. 

Considering Nicole’s closet was about 88% flannel shirts, she knew she needed someone who knew fashion and knew what her date liked. The logical thing to do was to get Chrissy involved with her wardrobe selection. Late Saturday afternoon, when Nicole realized she had no mind-blowing first date outfits, she quickly called Chrissy and asked for her advice. 

“Chrissy I need your help!”

“What’s going on Haught?”

“I suddenly realized I have nothing to wear for my date with Waverly tomorrow!!”

Nicole could hear Chrissy chuckling on the other side of the line. For some reason that really irritated the redhead in that moment. “I’m serious! I want to make a good impression.” She said with maybe too much frustration. Nicole didn’t mean to take her fears out on her friend. “I really like her Chrissy. I’m afraid I’ll wake up one day and she’ll have found somebody better” she spoke quietly as she uttered her truest fears.

“Nicole listen to me. I know giving your heart to another person is one of the scariest things you can do. It also makes you one of the bravest. I’ve known Waverly for years, if you can trust anyone with your heart, it would be her.”

That gave some relief to the nervous girl. As she pulled herself together, Nicole asked Chrissy if Waverly had any weaknesses in clothing choices. Only two words were said: leather jacket.

Nicole looked at her reflection in the mirror. For it being something other than a flannel, she didn’t think she looked half bad. Her red hair was left in waves, going down to her jawline, the slim fitting white t-shirt looked sharp against the black, leather motorcycle jacket. Her long, slender legs were put on display by a pair of dark blue, skinny jeans. She had on a pair of black socks, that had Captain America shields all over, and on her feet were a pair of classic black Chuck Taylor’s on her feet. 

A deep exhale left her lips. She could do this. Why was she so nervous? It’s Waverly. 

Before heading out the door, Nicole grabbed the picnic basket she had carefully put together. She had several snacks to eat (including vegan options, peanut butter, and a container of sweet and sour soup, Waverly’s favorite), a blue and yellow plaid blanket, and a small gift she had put together for her date.

Finally, after an excruciating amount of time getting everything together, Nicole Haught was ready for her first official date with Waverly Earp.

*** 

Nicole drove down the familiar driveway that led up to the front door of the Homestead. She parked the car near the rickety, wooden front porch steps and walked around the front of her classic car. Her attention drifted towards the front door as she heard it squeak open. What she saw, made her stop in her tracks.

Earlier that day

“Jeremy! Can you help me pick out an outfit for my date with Nicole!!!

“Can a Dothraki outride any knight in Westeros?”

“Are you quoting pop culture references at me?”

“Maybe?”

“Jeremy, focus! I need some advice. I want to look good for Nicole, but I have no idea where to start! I want to wear something she has never seen me in before.”

“If I had to give you the best possible lead I could, I would choose something from the 50’s era. She loves that era and she think pin up girls are hot.”

“Oh really?” Waverly said with a sly smirk. “That was very helpful Jeremy…”

After Waverly got off the phone with her friend, she went to work on becoming Nicole’s real-life fantasy. She pulled from her arsenal of adorable, cute, fashionable clothes, a dress she was saving for a special occasion. As she held the dress at arms-length, looking it over, a smirk appeared on her lips. Nicole was going to lose her mind if even a fraction of what Jeremy said was true.

Waverly sat down to apply her make-up as she sat in her strapless bra and black hipster underwear. When she was pleased with her make-up, she pulled on the red and white polka dot strapless 50’s style dress. A vintage pearl necklace, that had been passed down through generations, added some glamour to Waverly’s attire. Her hair was styled as a retro ponytail with a red bow and to complete her look were a pair of black heels. 

Waverly stood back and admired her handiwork. She thought it wasn’t bad, considering she had very little time to pull it together. The timing was spot on. Moments later she heard a car pull into the driveway. Waverly hurriedly grabbed her small black clutch and all but ran to the door. She flung it open, saw Nicole, and stopped in her tracks…

*** 

Nicole couldn’t believe what her eyes were seeing. Waverly looked like the pin up girls in her vintage magazines that she kept under the bed for her personal use. She forget how to voluntarily move, which made it hard to close her jaw that had dropped open. Her hand was resting on the hood of her car, which was a good thing because if she wasn’t holding onto something, she was sure her legs would have failed her.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly the effect her wardrobe choices were having on her date. Nicole’s wardrobe choices also were affecting Waverly in all the right ways (her body reacted physically in a way that it never has with anyone else). Nicole’s reaction gave her an incredible confidence boost. A smug smile found its way to the brunette’s lips. 

“Hey Nic.”

“H-h-hi.”

Waverly giggled softly at how endearing Nicole was. Never had she ever had the effect on someone to the point that they stutter. “You look incredibly handsome.”

The tips of Nicole’s ears felt like they were on fire. No one has ever made her feel the way that Waverly has done seamlessly.

Neither broke eye contact. They were drawn to each other by some unseen force. As Waverly slowly made her way down the stairs, Nicole walked around to the passenger side door and opened it. The closer the pair got, the more electric the air around them felt. 

Waverly was glad for her shoe choice. The heels gave her some added height, which put her in a better position to kiss the beautiful redhead, if she wanted. Before Nicole even had time to react, Waverly met her lips in an explosive kiss. Her hands grabbed the pockets of the motorcycle jacket and pulled their bodies together. Soft hands cupped brunette’s face as the kiss intensified.

Only for the fact that oxygen was necessary to breathe did the girls separate. Their foreheads met as soft gasps filled the air.

The silence was broken by Waverly’s angelic voice, “I’ve been thinking about kissing you since the dance.”

“Me too.” Nicole sighed dreamily. “As much as I don’t want to move, if we don’t get going we’ll be late for Phase 1.”

“There’s more than one phase?” Waverly asked incredulously. 

“Of course.” Nicole replied with a lop-sided, dimpled grin. “Only the best for you.”

Waverly looked down at the ground as she felt a warm feeling spread through her cheeks. She caught something out of the corner of her eye, it was Nicole holding out her hand. Once they touched, a feeling spread through their hands that neither of them have ever felt. Green eyes met chocolate brown eyes, which felt like a moment frozen in time. Nicole brought them out of their frozen trance by clearing her throat, “Ready to go?” she asked softly. Words were having trouble forming and Waverly could only nod her head.

Once the pair was on the road, Waverly recognized the route Nicole was taking. There was only one destination at the end of this particular road: the outdoor amphitheater that shows classic movies. Waverly kept this revelation to herself as she snuck a look at the beautiful girl next to her. 

Ten minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot that was half full. Before they made their way to the ticket stand, Nicole opened her trunk and pulled out the picnic basket and blanket. 

“Why Nicole Haught, you continue to be a constant surprise.”

Nicole looked at her shyly, “I wanted to pull out all the stops. You deserve the best after all.”

Waverly reached her hand out and grabbed her free hand and they walked towards the ticket booth. Once inside they found a spot on the grassy hill overlooking a concrete dome that had a giant movie theatre screen in the center. Nicole laid out the blanket and placed the picnic basket in between them. They made easy conversation and ate some of the snacks before the movie started. Waverly tried to get Nicole to tell her what movie was being shown and was getting no answers in return.

The lights flickered around the amphitheater, signaling everyone to take their seats, Waverly was getting impatient wondering what film was going to play. As the lights went out, the musical notes of ‘Love is a Many Splendored Thing’ filled the air. Waverly turned slowly towards Nicole. “How did you know? Was it Jeremy? Chrissy?”

“I may have asked Chrissy what your favorite musical was, and when I found out it was playing here tonight of all nights, it felt like fate.” Nicole replied with a confident smile.

Waverly pushed the basket out of the way and snuggled up to Nicole. She couldn’t believe what idiots they had been. This girl was easily the most wonderful, romantic, amazing human being she had ever met. As the opening scenes of Grease played out on the screen, she pulled Nicole close and gave her a chaste kiss.

Waverly fit perfectly in Nicole’s side as she snuggled closer to her. She let her mind wander away from the movie for a minute. She finally realized what all the feelings she had towards Nicole meant. She was falling for the redhead.

*** 

When the movie ended, the girls grabbed the basket and blanket and headed back to the car. It was still a bit early to call it a night, so Nicole asked if she wanted to grab some ice cream. There was a little hole in the wall ice cream place that Nicole loved to go to. The name of the ice cream joint was Ice Cream Alley. The entrance to the small shack like restaurant was, in fact, in an alley. There were ice cream and frozen yogurt options, it also stated it had the best vegan ice cream selections within 100 miles (Waverly squeaked in excitement about that last part). 

As the duo walked around chatting and eating their ice cream, Nicole noticed that Waverly started to shiver. She wasn’t sure if it was from the nip in the air, the ice cream, or both. Regardless, she took off her motorcycle jacket and put it around her shoulders. Nicole typically ran hot, so she wasn’t affected by the weather or ice cream. Waverly looked up at her and gave her a look which was all the thanks Nicole needed. Waverly’s eyes looking at her, the way they were, was incredibly swoon worthy. As Nicole got lost in Waverly’s eyes, she accidently ran into a bench on the sidewalk that she completely didn’t see. As she winced at the pain that shot through her knee, she noticed Waverly chuckling softly to herself. Nicole decided to make a move and get her revenge. She decided to sidle up to Waverly, and as she got within striking distance, she dabbed her ice cream on her nose and walked away quickly. When she was a safe distance away, she glanced back at her date. Waverly had stopped and was cross eyed trying to look at the mess of runny ice cream on her nose. Nicole walked back to her, pulled out a napkin, and cleaned up the sticky mess. 

After the ice cream was cleaned up, the pair walked hand in hand down the tree lined sidewalk under the glow of lights that ran the length of the block. There was never a dull moment as the girls drank in as much information about the other as they could. After an hour of walking and talking, unfortunately, the night was winding down.

The car ride back to the Homestead was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Each girl replaying their favorite parts of the night in their own head. Waverly had her hands twisting nervously in her lap. She was thinking about how fast her feelings for Nicole have grown. In about a week’s time, she was pretty sure she was on her way, or had already, fallen for the redhead. Should she mention it now? Is it too soon to feel this strongly for someone? Would it freak Nicole out? She decided not to say anything.

Nicole was lost in her own thoughts. Both hands gripped the steering wheel a little too tight. Her knuckles were starting to turn white. She had the best evening she had ever had. The spark between them was something she had only heard about in stories. This felt like something that only happens once in a lifetime. Is it too soon for her to feel this way? Would it freak Waverly out if she mentioned how strong she felt about her? A little patience seemed like the safer route. Nicole was certain of one thing though. Tonight, would be the night she would ask Waverly to become her girlfriend.

Before either girl realized it, they were parked in front of the Homestead. They both gave each other sheepish looks for catching the other lost in their thoughts. Nicole jumped hurriedly out of the car to open Waverly’s door for her. She held the brunette’s hand as she walked her to her front door. 

Waverly noticed Nicole’s hand was sweating. She was learning that this only happened when the redhead was nervous about something. 

“Hey” she asked gently, “what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Nicole decided it was now or never. 

“I-um…” she started. She closed her eyes, cleared her throat, and realized she needed to be very clear with her intentions.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She immediately felt a calm wash over her. One more deep breath… here goes nothing….

“I had a great time tonight Waverly. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. I know we’ve only really been talking for a week now, but there is something about you that I cannot place. I feel braver, more confident, overall, just better when I’m with you. I want to continue getting to know you and maybe see where this goes. You are extraordinary. I don’t want to only be friends with you… Waverly Earp, will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly simply stared into the eyes of the girl who had just poured out her soul about her feelings. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. ‘God that’s sexy.’ Waverly thought in her head… or so she thought until she saw a smirk appear on Nicole’s face. “Did I say that out loud?”

Nicole only shook her head. Her smile was so big and genuine that those damn dimples made an appearance. Those dimples were definitely her kryptonite. 

Waverly stood looking at the girl who made her heart rate increase when she looked her way, when their hands touched electricity flew, and the sense of finality she felt with her. She wanted to make sure she was what Nicole wanted. “You really want me to be your girlfriend?”

“As long as you want me, I will be by your side.”

The second those words left Nicole’s mouth and were registered; Waverly crashed her lips into the redhead’s. The kiss was intense, and their lips moved perfectly in sync. Nicole firmly pushed Waverly up against the house. With her pinned, the kiss heated up quickly. Nicole’s hands were planted on Waverly’s hips. Waverly had her hands tangled deep in her red locks. Their bodies were flush against each other. Waverly made the bold move and ran her tongue along Nicole’s bottom lip, asking to enter. The redhead did not hesitate to let her in. As tongues and hands explored new territory, soft moans were escaping from both girls. Nicole was definitely a virgin, but she wasn’t 100% Waverly was. This was the farthest she had ever gone with somebody. Her eyes were closed as she kissed Waverly. She then noticed something wasn’t right.

As she continued kissing her girlfriend, she noticed that it seemed like a light kept going on and off. She couldn’t figure out what was happening. She opened one eye to see what was causing the disruption.

She wasn’t expecting to see anything, maybe the lightbulb on the porch was flickering, about to go out. She did not expect to see a pair of piercing blue eyes and a smug smile peeking out at her from behind a curtain. 

She jumped back, extremely startled, like she wasn’t just caught making out and letting her hands wander on Wynonna’s little sister. 

Waverly took one look at the white, ghostly look on Nicole’s face and rigid posture, and she knew exactly what had happened. She turned and gave Wynonna the dirtiest look she could. Wynonna put her hands up in surrender and backed away from the window. 

“She’s not going to kill me is she?” Nicole squeaked.

“Not on my watch, baby.” Waverly cooed. 

That brought Nicole back to the present. She turned and looked at Waverly’s coy smile and the playful glimmer in her eyes. She stepped forward and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. 

“I have something for you before I go.” 

Waverly looked up at her with quizzical eyes. Nicole went back to the car and pulled something small and flat out of the glove box. She handed it to Waverly. It was light, small, wrapped in unicorn wrapping paper. 

“You can’t open it until I am out of sight.” Nicole instructed with a smile. “I made this for you, and I really hope you like it.”

“If I have to, I guess I’ll wait.” Waverly teased. 

“I should probably head home. I’ll text you when I’m home?” Nicole clarified.

“Of course.” Waverly said as she leaned in and gave Nicole a sweet kiss that was only supposed to last a moment. A few minutes later, when they both came up for air, did Nicole finally make her way towards her car. 

As red taillights were all that Waverly saw, she unwrapped the gift Nicole had left her. It was a CD, a mix CD. She found it incredibly endearing that Nicole took the time to make this for her. She flipped the case over and looked at all the handwritten songs included on the disc. 

There were quite a few songs on there. The longer Waverly stood there and mulled over the reasoning for so many songs. It clicked. There are 24 songs on this CD. There are 12 months in a year. They had been pining after each other for two years. Two years=24 songs. How incredibly romantic and sappy of Nicole. Waverly couldn’t help but hide her grin. She walked inside and went to her room. Thankfully Wynonna was nowhere to be found. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text off to Nicole.

[Waverly]: You’re the one that I want too. Always have and always will.

As she waited for a response, she pulled Nicole’s motorcycle jacket closer around her body and gently bit the tip of her thumb as she thought of her girlfriend. She couldn’t wait to see what was in store for her and the beautiful redhead.

Waverly’s Mix CD  
1\. Goodnight Moon- Go Radio  
2\. The Only Exception- Paramore  
3\. Kiss Me-Sixpence None The Richer  
4\. After You-Meg Myers  
5\. A Dream of You and Me-Future Islands  
6\. Happiness Is Not A Place-The Wind and The Wave  
7\. (What A) Wonderful World-Sam Cooke  
8\. Wildwood-Fleurie  
9\. Ghost-Adaline  
10\. We Grow-Elmo  
11\. I Want To Hold Your Hand-The Beatles  
12\. Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I’m Yours)-Stevie Wonder  
13\. The Good Parts-Andy Grammer  
14\. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy-Queen  
15\. F**kin’ Perfect-P!nk  
16\. Dance With Me Tonight-Olly Murs  
17\. Shallow-Lady Gaga, Bradley Cooper  
18\. You-Chris Young  
19\. Just the Way You Are-Billy Joel  
20\. All of Me-John Legend  
21\. Happy Together-The Turtles  
22\. My Girl-The Temptations  
23\. Crazy for You-Madonna  
24\. You’re The One That I Want-John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John (from Grease)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link for Waverly's playlist on Spotify. Enjoy!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2BZ0mzBcDShEOBKOPCM9l2?si=28e4b22179c34bd8


End file.
